TOTAL E IRREMEDIABLEMENTE
by elenahedgehog
Summary: un pov de como el doctor whooves se enfrenta en sus pensamientos solo una noche en la TARDIS pero solo esto sera el comienzo... DERP...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

**Total, definitiva e irrevocablemente**

Era una noche silenciosa y tranquila, todo ponyville estaba en paz, el murmullo del arrollo, el susurro del viento y el apacible sonido de los durmientes eran el coro que adornaba la noche… bueno… excepto en cierto lugar… cierto lugar que resultaba ser una pequeña colina, la cual en su cima estaba una caseta azul, que en su interior yacía el que al parecer era el único pony en toda ponyville que no disfrutaba de la serenata de Morfeo.

"rayos y repampanos" se decía para si mismo "¿como es que esto puede ser?" se repetía "no, no, no, nononononooooooooooooooo" se dijo sentándose en el centro de la habitación… era un maduro y apuesto pony con pelaje café claro y crin marrón… no lo suficientemente rojizo… se decía siempre el… su cuteimark era un reloj de arena… prueba irrevocable de su unión con el tiempo…

Estaba ahí mirando con reproche un punto en el piso, no era especifico o que hubiese algo ahí, solo miraba los patrones de las baldosas, tratando, como si fuese posible, encontrar en ellas la respuesta de su predicamento… no, no era un predicamento, era más bien una molestia… no tampoco era eso, pero si lo molestaba y mucho, era más un sentimiento de inconformidad… "al demonio con todo solo estoy ofuscado" si eso era estaba muy ofuscado…

Estaba estresado, cansado y mayormente sacado de sus casillas, por el simple hecho de que no podía encontrar una forma sencilla y razonable de explicar su situación… "pamplinas" se dijo caminando por la nave que en su interior era cientos de veces más grande por dentro que por fuera… ese pensamiento nuevamente le causo frustración "solo ella sería capaz de derribar todas mis teorías" se dijo al recordar a cierta invitada que dijo algo que él no esperaba oír, el odiaba no tener razón en algo… "es más chico por fuera… solo ella diría algo tan poco común" dijo él mientras miraba el umbral de la entrada recordando el día que el motivo de sus dolores de cabeza comenzaron…

FLASH BACK: doctor POV

"Elo aquí señorita Doo, la tardis, el elemento tecnológico más grande del universo y de sus dimensiones" "como usted diga doctor" oh como había esperado este momento, desde el día que la conocí he estado considerando este momento, pues ella ya ha aceptado ser mi acompañante y como cada uno ha llegado el momento de introducirlo apropiadamente a la TARDIS… aja abro la puerta y "pase usted señorita Doo" "ya te dije que me llamo ditzy… sabes mejor solo Derpy ok?" eso era confuso pero accedí, "muy bien adelante seño…. Digo Derpy" dije ante su mirada de refunfuño… la deje entrar yyyyyy o si ella dirá esas palabras… es más grande por dentro que por fuera…. "OH es más chico por fuera que adentro" dijo ella y mi quijada cayó al suelo, "perdón?" le dije entrando tras de ella "pues sí, mira a tu alrededor afuera es diminuto a comparación que aquí adentro" dijo ella mientras parpadeaba cambiando sus ojitos de dirección… esos ojitos que también me molestan un poco jamás puedo decir hacia adonde apuntaran con exactitud a un 100%...

END FLASH

Camino por la tardis sintiéndome molesto "siempre dice algo inesperado, con un sentido tan exacto como a la vez inexacto… nnnghhh eso me da jaqueca" dijo tallando su cien con su casco… entonces miro la pared de la tardis… allí colgados en la pared estaban varias fotografías de sus aventuras en este nuevo mundo, el jamás gusto de tener recuerdos como estos, mientras menos mejor se decía el siempre, pero su pequeña margarita le había dicho que era necesario…

"FLASH BACK: doctor pov

"ditzy para que haces?" le pregunte al ver que estaba flotando con un cuadro en el hocico y un mazo en su casco "estoy cjlamando ung cuajdroch" dijo ella sin yo poder comprender "que?" "ella se saco el cuadro de la boca, "piugh, estoy clavando un cuadro" dijo mientras se volvía a colocar el cuadro "por que estás haciendo eso?" le pregunte algo perplejo "poj jque se vechj vachio" dijo ella clavando un clavo a la pared pero estos rebotaban, esquivando uno pregunte "que?" ella baja con una cara de molestia clara "es que esta muy vacio aquí, así que decidí poner algunos bonitos cuadros" "pues puedes dejar de hacerlo las paredes de la tardis son casi indestructibles jamás podrás colocar un clavo" "entonces intentare con pegamento" dijo ella sacando de su cajita de herramientas un tubo de pegamento "no lo harás no dejare que ensucies las paredes de la tardis con ese pesgoste además quien te dijo que quiero alguno de esos insulsos cuadros aquí" dije yo indignado, pero me di cuenta muy tarde de lo que hice, la vi marcharse con su caja llena de esos cuadros y herramienta, no me volteo a mirar y ni siquiera dijo adiós.

"bien hecho bocón" dije para mí mismo, "va mañana le comprare unos muffin y será asunto concluido" pensé yo… pero ella no vino al día siguiente ni al siguiente, ni al siguiente… pasaron tres días y ella no vino… me dirigí al pueblo y nadie había visto a ditzy "alguien ha visto a derpy?" preguntaba ya frenético pero nadie la había visto "yo fui ayer a su casa y no estaba" dijo una fémina que reconocía yo como carrotop "gracias" dije y volví a la tardis… estaba agotado y me tire en el piso del salón, mire alrededor y fue cuando note algo en el piso, cerca de donde derpy había estado intentado colgar sus cuadros… me acerque a él y era uno de ellos, lo levante y lo vi… y por primera vez desde que llegue aquí una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla, éramos ella y yo un recuerdo de nuestra primera aventura en el festival del solsticio de verano, ambos con la ponchera de casco sujetándonos ambos de los hombros, derpy con un clarín de confeti y yo empuñando el cucharon como espada…

Abrase el cuadro… "derpy…" dije en susurro, camine al sofá y me tire allí, y encontré algo debajo del cojín, era el gorro de cartero de derpy, me lo lleve al rostro y pude apreciar el aroma de su shampoo, "margaritas" dije para mi, entonces caí en cuenta de algo… derpy jamás sale a trabajar sin su sombrero y mañana es día hábil… jamás dejaría su sombrero si no fuese a regresar, el pánico se apodero de mi… Salí corriendo a ponyville y toque frenéticamente una casa "YA VOY" dijo una voz dentro, y una unicornio morada salió "si que se le ofrece a esta hora de la noche?" "me disculpo, pero llego a mis conocimientos que usted tiene un record de información de todo pony en ponyville" "así es, acaso lo conozco?" "solo deseo saber si sabe donde vive DITZY DOO HOOVES" "si creo saber pero para que lo quiere?" "soy su amigo y no la he visto en tres días y eso me preocupa" dije ya un poco más calmado "bueno si es por eso, ella vive al final del camino cerca del bosque everfree y sweetappleacress en una pequeña colina cerca de un campo de flores no tiene pierde, es la única casita allí" "gracias muchas gracias como podre pagarle?" "viniendo mañana para tener un reporte de usted" "con gran placer cuando me vea en el tiempo vendré a cumplir con usted" dije y me despedí.

Y fui a su casa, jamás había ido a su casa ahora que lo pienso… desde que derpy acepto ser mi acompañante había veces que por el agotamiento de nuestras aventuras nos quedábamos dormidos en la sala de la tardis… cuando llegue lo único que pude decir es que realmente esa casa reflejaba a mi dulce derpy, me golpee la cabeza como regaño "no es hora de pensar insensateces" me dije…

La casa tenia forma de muffin, la parte inferior era de material básico pero lo que parecía ser el techo era de nube… "parece un muffin gigante" me dije, las flores de su jardincito eran margaritas, que notablemente no habían sido regadas, por lo que lo hize por ella, me volví a regañar "deja de perder el tiempo y entra… entre a la casa, la cual no tenia cerrojo "despistada" le dije a la no presente derpy… al entrar me envolvió el aroma de ese deleite que era para ella los muffins

Camine por el lugar que estaba muy oscuro, entonces me acerco a la chimenea, en esta estaba un poststick que decía, ··no olvidar meter la lecha de detrás de la casa·· Salí y fui por esta y encendí el fuego, rápidamente este tomo fuerza y la habitación se ilumino y el calor empezó a envolver la habitación… "tan pequeño y cálido, muy hogareño" dije para mi, entonces ajustándome a la luz miro a mi alrededor, y fue cuando lo note... la sala estaba adornada por gran variedad de cuadros…

En las paredes, habían fotos de ponyville desde el cielo, un poco fuera de foco pero hermosas a la vez, ella debió haberlas tomado, entonces miro fotografías sobre la chimenea, aún eran de varios pequeños potrillos, de los cuales reconocí a rainbow dash y fluttershy, y arriba en la esquina estaba volando de cabeza con una dulce sonrisa… "my dulce derpy" dije mirando como desde pequeña y ahora de grande seguía teniendo esa dulce mirada y esencia de alegría e inocencia.

En otra la vi con su traje de cartera alado de un Pegaso amarillo claro con lo que parecía ser una barba mal rasurada, derpy estaba sentada a su lado y él le acariciaba la cabeza ambos riendo, en la chaqueta del pony decía BOSS debía ser su jefe, se podía ver que para derpy el era muy importante, eso me dio algo de celos.

Me sacudo la cabeza y miro la siguiente era derpy con lo que parecía ser el escuadrón del clima derpy tenía un chaleco con la ficha que decía escuadrón nube, recuerdo que ella me dijo que su escuadrón movía las nubes para producir tormentas, "si tiene este trabajo como tiene tiempo para ser cartera y en especial para estar conmigo?" pensé en voz alta, entonces vi la siguiente foto era la llamada carrotop, junto con dos potrillas de la localidad no recuerdo sus nombres una fémina de pelaje claro con rosa y azul crin y una unicornio turquesa clara, ellas estaban tomando refrescos en sugarcubecorner, "siempre me quiere llevar a ese lugar" me dije en voz alta, pero soy un poco antisocial en cosas que no me lleven a una aventura…

Entonces noto una cosa, no hay fotos que pudiesen identificarse como familiares, solo hay en ese lugar una bola de nieve que parecía tener un muffin adentro, lo tomo y hay un mensaje abajo que dice ·· para nuestro más dulce muffin con amor mama y papa·· un dolor cruzo por ambos de mis corazones, "oh dios derpy" dije para mi, entonces mire a un lado una foto de la tardis y de mi puliendo la puerta de entrada… "cuando tomo esta?" me dije…

Entonces miro alrededor y me dirijo a la cocina y veo muchos poststicks, "compra leche y muffin mix" decía una pegada al refry, miro en la mesa y veo frutas en una canasta "compra mas bananas para el doctor" decía una pegada al canasto, ella sabe cuánto me gusta, entonces veo una caja de barritas de fruta con otro poststick "comerme todas las de pera y dejar las de banana y manzana para el doctor" me rio un poco ante esto, tan preocupada estaba por mí que se recordaba todo para no equivocarse.

Me dirijo al segundo piso esta el baño, un closet y un cuarto que parecía ser un cuarto de invitados y almacén, "donde duerme entonces?" miro que el techo del segundo piso tiene una puertita con un cordón, la jalo y caen unas escaleras, subo por ellas y me encuentro rodeado por nubes, camine por el lugar pero era como caminar en la nieve, entonces veo unas botitas hechas de plumas, en una cajita cerca de la entrada, "el y ella" decía, me puse las de el, y pude por algún milagro caminar por el lugar, eran mas como pantuflas, las cuales me permitían caminar por la nube e incluso tocar las cosas, varios muebles eran de nube pero otros no, como la cama, la base era nube pero el colchón no, mi curiosidad pudo más y me subí a ver si me soportaba, en efecto si pude, y entonces sobre la cama había una ventana redonda miro por ella y puedo ver ponyville e incluso a la distancia mi tardis… entonces noto que en el vidrio enmarcando lo que podría ser el rededor de mi tardis, hay calcamonias de muffins y bananas, burbujas y caritas felices, todas formando un corazón.

Me puse como rojo, esto ciertamente era algo que seguramente no debí haber visto, "tonto tonto doctor, invadiendo su privacidad así" dije golpeándome la cabeza, entonces el cansancio llego a mí y sin querer me relajo en su cama, en la mesita de noche miro una foto, "podrían ser?" miro y eran una fémina Pegaso de color rosa claro y crin azul y a su lado un stallion terrestre con pelaje gris oscuro y crin rubia… eso explicaría la casa, la casa estaba diseñada para ambas razas, "oh my derpy que pasado pudiste tener tu en este mundo?" dije a la no presente derpy, en los brazos de el pony pude ver un pequeño bultito que con ese pelaje plateado y rubia crin, "quien más que tu mi derpy tiene esos ojos miel y ámbar que me hipnotizan siempre" su madre tenía ojos grises y su padre tenía ojos color dorado… esos ojos habían dado como resultado la maravilla deleitable y brillante además de traviesa que eran los de su hija.

END FLASH…

Paro mis recuerdos para dirigirme a la cocina, tal vez un poco de te me calme, mientras me siento en la barra de la cocina y espero a que el agua hierva miro en el frutero una notita que decía "no te comas todas las bananas hare muffins de banana con cubierta de mantequilla y miel" me rei y con mi te decidi volver a la sala…

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/-*/-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: me he vuelto una BRONI:::::::

No se preocupen el flash back seguirá en el siguiente chapter…. O tal vez no….. BUAJAJAJAJAJA que malévola soy


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

**Total, definitiva e irrevocablemente… 2**

El doctor toma el te y en una bandeja con algunas galletas de avena y con una enorme barra de mantequilla, se va a la sala y al llegar toma un respiro antes de seguir sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos.

DOCTOR POV

En la sala me siento y al darle un sorbo a mi te me doy cuenta de que hay algo en el sillón… miro y es una cajita que dice "propiedad de Derpy no abrir o te caerá la maldición de los mil muffins de pera" ella sabia como controlar su curiosidad, si era capaz de hacer mil muffins de pera y hacérselos comer para escarmentar… una vez lo hizo morder una…. Escalofríos me recorren la espina al recordar.

Miro a la chimenea de la tardis y veo sobre estas fotografías, "oh derpy" y eso me hace volver a mis recuerdos del ayer….

FLASH BACK:

Me dormito sin darme cuenta, pero un ruido me despierta, alguien tratando de abrir la puerta, corro como loco aventando las zapatillas al bajar por las escaleras del cuarto, no me importo nada "DERPYYYYY DERPYYYYY" gritaba emocionado y corro abajo miro en la sala a una pony terrestre de pelaje y crin rubia, "quien eres?" dije molesto, mas por el hecho de que ella no era derpy que por nada "quien caramba eres tu?" dijo ella algo atónita "yo pregunte primero" dije bajando cauteloso a la sala "eres un ladrón verdad? Entrando sin permiso a la casa de una señorita, pero eso no se queda así" dijo y me correteo por la sala lanzándome coses que casi me daban, entonces corrí a la puerta donde me tope con una pared peluda roja "ATRAPALO BIGMAC" "eyup" dijo y con una sola pata me inmovilizo en el piso.

"A.J. que pasa aquí?" dijo simplemente "este tipo estaba aquí merodeando" "no estaba merodeando, además tú estabas haciendo lo mismo" dije molesto "podrías quitarme tu pata de encima?" "Ey… NOP" dijo mientras me tenía en el piso "quien eres y que haces en la casa de derpy?" dijo applejack la reconocí de inmediato, "soy amigo de derpy y vine a verla y tú que tienes que decir?" dije molesto "pues al ver humo vinimos yo y mi hermano a traerle algunos víveres y sus cosas, desde el incidente se las habíamos estado guardando y al ver humo salir de la casa pensamos que había salido antes de tiempo y nos topamos con un seudo amigo fisgoneando la casa de…" "INCIDENTE; SALIR ANTES DE QUE HABLAS?" me puse frenético tanto que tumbe al tal bigmac y me puse frente a applejack.

Ella me miro fijo y su mirada se suavizo "no lo sabes verdad?" "SABER QUE?" le dije ahora desesperado "derpy está en el hospital, tuvo un accidente y…." no la deje terminar "DONDE ESTA EL HOSPITAL" dije tomándola de los hombros, "sigue el camino de vuelta a la ciudad y al llegar a la alcaldía toma el camino de la izquierda, al final está el hospital" dijo bigmac… Salí corriendo "DEJAREMOS SUS COSAS EN LA MESA" grito tras de mí "GRACIAS" dije sin mirar atrás.

Salí como loco a la ciudad, imágenes caóticas de mi derpy nublaban mi pensamiento, mis ojos estaban nublándose por un torrente de lagrimas que querían escapar, en todas mis reencarnaciones, jamás había derramado lagrimas como ahora, aquí con ella "DERPYYY" grite al entrar en el hospital, la enfermera Hearts me calla "los pacientes duermen "DERPY… digo ditzy… ditzy Doo… donde esta?" dije casi subiéndome al escritorio, ella me vio calmada "la señorita como todo los pacientes duermen en este momento, por favor venga mañana d de 5 a 8" dijo ella mirándome comprensivamente.

La tome de su casco, "como esta ella por favor dígame" "se encuentra algo grave pero nada que peligre su vida se lo aseguro" dijo ella, con lagrimas en los ojos la miro a sus ojos rosados "por favor, solo quiero verla, solo eso, no puedo soportar no verla" dije desmoronándome en la recepción, ella me vio y al ver ella a un guardia me dice, "lo siento venga mañana" yo me paro como puedo y salgo a paso pesado, estaba afuera a unos cuantos metros mirando al hospital tratando de imaginarme en que ala podría ella estar, entonces me doy cuenta que en la ventana del ala izquierda está la enfermera Hearts haciéndome señas.

Me dirijo cauteloso al lugar "esto no es muy ético de mi parte pero sé lo que se siente tener esta angustia, solo podrás verla ya que esta compartiendo su cuarto con otros pacientes y si se dan cuenta estaremos ambos en líos" la abrazo "gracias, gracias" dije y ambos caminamos con sigilo por el hospital, por fin, ella abrió la puerta y me dejo entrar, "ella esta sedada por lo que no creo que se despierte, tendrás que esperar a mañana para hablar con ella" "gracias, con verla será suficiente por ahora" dije y entre… ahí estaba mi ángel caído… su ala izquierda vendada, su pierna derecha trasera con yeso, sus patitas frontales vendadas de las muñecas y un parche en … como ella le llama ··mi ojito feliz·· "oh my derpy" susurre y tapándome la boca recordé que ella no estaba sola en el cuarto y me acerque a ella con cautela, mire en la ficha médica "incidente con everfreeforest" decía simplemente, que podría haber pasado, solo el ángel que estaba dormido en esa cama podría contestarme las mil y una preguntas que se formaban en mi cabeza…

"buenas noches mi margarita sonriente" dije besando su frente, mentalmente pateándome por el acto pero ni eso borraría el contento de mis corazones cuando derpy formo una dulce sonrisa y murmullo feliz, "doctor…." Mis corazones latían a mil por hora "doctor…. No se coma mis muffins…. Son míos…." Decía en sueños, no pude calmar mi risa contenta y por primera vez ese día mis lagrimas no eran de amargura sino que eran de alegría pura… mis corazones parecían una orquesta que daban una sinfonía que decía, derpy derpy derpy…

Salí de ahí y despidiéndome de la enfermera regrese a casa de derpy, no quería volver a la tardis, no aun… volví a su casa, la familia Apple me dejo una nota "hay víveres en la cocina y aquí están las cosas de derpy… PS: si te robas algo hare que bigmac te aplaste" decía la nota… sacudí mi cabeza… por un lado agradecí que derpy tuviera amigos que se preocuparan tanto por ella … ··no como tú que la dejaste sola POR TRES DIAS·· dijo mi mente pateándome… ahora fue cuando note la caja, era donde derpy tenía "LOS CUADROS" dije y me fui sobre la caja, saque el contenido, todos los cuadros estaban dañados, eran varias fotos de nosotros, en la gala con nuestros mejores trajes, en Hearts y hooves day bañados en la fuente de chocolate, en happy bunny day disfrazados de conejos, winterwrapup, esta era muy especial, nuestra segunda aventura donde salvamos a equestria de un invierno eterno, teníamos nuestros chalecos y estábamos rodeados por aves, derpy con mi ayuda había traído las aves a tiempo…

Entonces mire una que estaba rota, era una foto de derpy sola con dedicatoria ··para mi mejor mejor mejor amigo en todo este y otros y todos los universos, por siempre y para siempre, con cariño y muffins con mantequilla de derpy·· era ella con la más bella sonrisa flotando de cabeza "oh my dulce dulce derpy" decía abrasando la foto… me tire en el sofá, mis corazones iban a estallar… "NO ES TIEMPO DE SOÑAR ES TIEMPO DE ACTUAR" me dije saltando del sofá corrí como nunca en mi vida como pony como time lord, llegue a la tardis azotando la puerta, "ok my sexy pedazo de la más grandiosa tecnología será una noche ocupada…" no dormí esa noche o mejor dicho no recuerdo la hora en que lo hize, cuando me di cuenta ya las aves cantaban y me encontraba yo perezosamente dormido en el sofá de la casa de derpy… mire el reloj en la pared "LAS 10 QUE TARDE" me dije y Salí corriendo, al llegar al hospital me dirigí directo al cuarto, y ahí refunfuñando con la enfermera estaba mi angelito "señorita hooves, ya le dije no tenemos muffins" "quiero muffins" dijo ella negándose a comer la comida del hospital "alguien pidió muffins?" dije con la voz más dulce y sexy que pude, me patee mentalmente por eso.

"AH AHHA HHA" decía con sus pesuñas moviéndolas desesperadamente hacia mí, sonreí y le ofrecí la canasta de muffins, no recuerdo bien ese instante, solo recuerdo ver una lluvia de muffins que caían sobre la cama y una sensación cálida alrededor de mi cuello, mis corazones latían al mil por hora "VINISTEEEEE BUAAAAAAAA VINISTE A VERME BUAAAAA" lloraba mi ditzy Doo, "lo siento lo siento tanto, tanto tanto" dije perdiendo el control de mi mismo, no me importo nada… la abrace… después de pasar lo que fue una hora ahí abrasados, solamente disfrutando de mutua compañía, la enfermera me pidió alimentar a la señorita derpy ya que se negaba a comer, después de cuatro días de comer simple comida, ella se negaba diciendo que moriría sin un muffin.

Me reí y alimente a mi derpy "ahí viene el avioncito" "que es un avioncito?" decía ella pero aun así abría la boca y aceptaba la comida, claro con la condición que después de cada bocado le daba una mordida aun muffin, ya sin comida y sin muffins, me encontraba con la cabeza recostada sobre el vientre de derpy mientras ella acariciaba mi crin, "se supone que tu eres la enferma y aquí me vez yo recibiendo los mimos" dije sin mucho interés, no me estaba quejando, y no tenía la mas mínima intención de moverme sin importar las miradas curiosas de doctores, enfermeras y demás pacientes, "no sea tontito doctor, yo no estoy enferma, estoy golpeada, y debe ser un paciente para poder estar en una cama de hospital, por lo que usted no puede estar en una cama de estas para que yo ponga mi cabeza en su regazo… además si me quito para que lo haga me reprenderá el doctor" "no me refería a eso… sabes que olvídalo" dije no queriendo discutir el asunto, que tenia tanto sentido como a la vez no lo tenía… "te extrañe derpy, mi divertida margarita" "yo también mi doctorcito de mantequilla" dijo tallando su hocico contra mi oreja, eso siempre me hacia mover mi pata trasera como un perro…

Entonces un pensamiento vino a mi cabeza "re diantres, pero que tonto soy, DERPY, COMO RAYOS TERMINASTE AQUÍ?" "oh eso" dijo ella sonriéndome lindamente, yo estaba molesto "sí, eso, porque no me avisaron, porque no mandaste a llamarme?" dije calmando mi enojo "ah eso también" dijo ella no mirándome y empezando a jugar con sus cascos "si, si eso derpy y eso también, podrías ser tan amable de decirme cómo es que terminaste aquí y por que tuve que verme en la necesidad de correr como loco en la noche por todo ponyville buscándote después de que volviese loco de la preocupación por que no aparecías" dije recriminándole por eso, me di cuenta de que mi horrible personalidad volvió a sacar lo peor de mi, derpy estaba llorando.

"lo siento" dijo derpy derramando lagrimas, "NONONO YO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO, no debí gritarte, lo siento, no es tu culpa no es tu culpa, solo es que me asuste derpy me asuste mucho" si eso era y me trague mi orgullo al admitirlo, me dio miedo, mucho miedo la sola idea de no volver a verla o incluso la idea de que ella ya no quisiese estar más conmigo… "perdón" dijo ella abrasándome la cabeza, deje que sus caricias y el latido de su corazón calmaran mis miedos, solo la abrase de la cintura y me recosté en su regazo "donde estuviste todo el tiempo mi margarita, que hizo mi margarita todo este tiempo" dije tratando de calmar mis lagrimas, ella acariciaba mi cabeza.

"cuando Salí de la tardis me di cuenta de que no era justo de mi parte hacer lo que hice sin su permiso (trague saliva oh mi derpy) así que me fui a casa, entonces recordé que que la temporada de ZAPPAPPLES iba a comenzar y corrí a casa" "que tiene eso que ver?" dije mientras tallaba mi rostro contra el pelaje de mi derpy calmándome con el dulce aroma de margarita "bueno es que cuando hay zappapples los timberwolfs salen del everfreeforest y merodean a las orillas de este", abrí los ojos de par en par y me levante a verla "TE ATACARON LOS TIMBERWOLFS" dije furioso con las bestias, oh my derpy my dulce derpy "no, bueno si, pero eso no es por lo que estoy así técnicamente" dijo ella, la mire y dudoso miraba su vientre, ella me leyó por completo, abrió sus manos a mí y me invito a volver a mi refugio, sonreí y deje que siguiera con sus atenciones a mi crin "vera cuando me dirigí a casa si me salieron esos animales pero volé y los evite, lo malo es que choque con una rama de un árbol y se cayeron mis cosas, mi caja salió rodando por una colina y baje para correr tras de ella, mi mirada estaba fija en la caja por lo que no note que había una rama baja y me tropecé, caí por la colina rodando para estrellarme en un árbol a la entrada de everfreeforest, y me noquee porque mi caja salió volando y cayó sobre mi toda la herramienta y me desmalle" me quede petrificado.

"desperté rodeada de timberwolfs pero mis alas estaban heridas y mi pata trasera por lo que salte a un zarzal cercano para esquivarlos y me corte, después escuche un solido metálico y vi a applejack junto a bigmac golpeando una olla, "FUERA DE AQUÍ APESTOSAS BESTIAS" dijo ella y me trajeron aquí, y aquí he estado desde entonces" la abrase, "todo por mi culpa" "claro que no, usted no pudo saber nada de esto" "si no fuera por mi mal genio te hubieses quedado en la tardis a dormir y no abrías tenido que pasar por nada de eso" dije abrasándola, "no sea tontito, es nuevo aquí, claro que no sabía nada de eso y menos que yo tenía que pasar por ahí" "y es por eso que es mi culpa, que clase de amigo soy si no se eso y mucho menos que vives cerca de ahí, oh derpy perdóname, perdóname" dije abrasándola llorando, "no.. no llore, por favor, no" dijo ella y pude sentir sus cálidas lagrimas calendo en mi frente, me abraso mas fuerte contra sí misma.

"porque no llamaste por mi" "lo hice pero siempre me preguntaban por cual doctor y nadie sabía de usted y por la temporada applejack no pudo venir a verme, así que como podría avisarle, además…. Además" dijo quedándose callada "además que derpy?" dije preocupado "pensé que no vendría a verme" dijo llorando "COMO SE TE OCURRE PENSAR ESO" "pensé que tal vez seguiría enojado conmigo" dijo ella llorando "perdóname derpy es todo culpa mía, es que jamás me gusto tener recuerdos visibles de mis amigos porque me duele me duele mucho, porque…" me quede callado "por que que doctor?" "porque al final terminan yéndose de mi lado" dije escapando lentamente de su abraso, entonces me jalo a casi estar prácticamente sobre de ella, "yo jamás lo dejare no lo recuerda, usted es mi mejor, mejor de los mejore amigos por siempre para siempre" dijo ella, "y no sabes como agradezco esas palabras, tu mi fiel acompañante, mi súper mejor amiga por siempre y para siempre hasta el final de los tiempos y mas allá" dije abrasándola…

El tiempo de visita termino y prometí volver en la tarde con mas muffins "MUFFINS SIIIII" grito ella feliz… volví a la casa de derpy, decidí alzar la casa, limpiarla y dejarla lista para derpy… ya había terminado mi proyecto después de todo, y después de tres días más, derpy fue dada de alta, la amable familia Apple me ayudo a trasladarla a casa, ella refunfuño todo el camino "no necesito esto parecemos un desfile" dijo molesta mi dulce derpy "no, no derpy la familia Apple ofreció amablemente su carreta para llevarte a casa, además el doctor dijo que una semana sin volar aun y aun debes recobrar un poco la sensibilidad de las patas" dije acariciando su cabeza, bigmac y applejack se reían calladamente, lo que no escapaba de derpy y refunfuñaba aun mas…

Al llegar a casa instalamos a derpy en la sala y los Apple nos dejaron solos, ya se estaba haciendo de noche "doctor aun es temporada de timberwolfs y ya se está haciendo oscuro, sino se va ahora no podrá llegar a la tardis" dijo derpy algo triste… me guarde mi sonrisa, pero a mis adentros esta risa que risa, "que pasa my linda derpy acaso no puedo quedarme a pasar la noche aquí?" dije en tono con puchero, derpy se puso colorada y una enorme sonrisa adorno su cara, dios era una vista que podría devolverme 11 de mis regeneraciones y solo tengo 12, "SIIIIIIIIIII" dijo lanzándose a mí, "con cuidado querida aun estas algo golpeadita" ella me volteo a ver me saco la lengua y siguió abrasándome.

Los días pasaron y derpy estaba lista para salir de la casa, no me separe de ella ni un solo segundo, comiendo muffins a la luz de la chimenea, charlando, riendo, y jugueteando, fue la mejor semana de mi existencia hasta ahora… "oh por fin afuera y poder estirar las alas" dijo empezando a correr y emprender el vuelo, yo solo la admire, mi ángel de nuevo en el cielo… "oh no puedo esperar a volver a la tardis, tengo animo de una aventura", "bueno eso espero porque te tengo una sorpresita en ella" dije "SOPRESA SIIIIIIIIII" dijo ella toda feliz… salió en dirección al camino "a dónde vas derpy?" "pues a la tardis, apresúrese doctor está muy lejos y usted debe correr" "no lo creo" dije caminando hacia atrás de la casa.

Quería verla de frente no quería perderme su cara, cuando ella dio la vuelta fue invaluable… hice una de mis travesuras "ES ES LA TARDIS" dijo emocionada volando justo aaaaa miiiiiiii "AAHHHH" dije cuando ella se estrello en mi… solo alcanzamos a reír como locos, "esta es la mejor sorpresa" dijo ella abrasándome "esta no es la sorpresa, esa está adentro" ella me vio a los ojos y entro rápidamente a la tardis "donde donde esta" y quedo petrificada frente a la pared de la sala principal de la tardis, y yo solo la abrase por el hombro con una pata, "son, son" "la tardis puede generar ganchos, pensé que era eso mejor a pegarlos" toda la pared estaba decorada con los cuadros, claro con marcos metálicos con incrustaciones de oro y plata…

"están lindísimos, es la mejor sorpresa" dijo abrasándome de nuevo, "podría acostumbrarme a esto" "que?" dijo no entendiendo "nada, nada, pero esto no era tu sorpresa" dije y sacando de detrás de mi le entregue un cuadro ella lo vio y lloro a mil lagrimas, pero esa sonrisa que me dio valía todo el oro del imperio persa y aun mas, "para mi mejor, mejor súper amiga en todos los universos, para mi muffin de margaritas y mora azul" dijo ella leyendo la dedicatorio, me abraso y beso mi mejilla, nos quedamos abrasados hasta la hora del almuerzo, ella me cocino una bandeja entera de muffins de banana con cubierta de mantequilla…

END FLASH…

El todo poderoso y sabio time lord estaba refunfuñón en el sillón, "acaso no hay nada en este lugar que no me la recuerde" dijo el molesto y agitando sus patas como gallina alocada… "iré a jugar con los controles de la tardis eso siempre me relaja" dijo yéndose a la sala de control… pero algo le decía que no sería lo que esperaba…

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/-*/-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: amen a derpy es una orden…. AMENLAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

**Total, definitiva e irrevocablemente… 3**

El todo poderoso y sabio time lord estaba refunfuñón pero ahora en la sala de controles mientras calibrada las palancas, podía ver a derpy ahí diciendo "UHHH QUE HACE ESTE BOTON; UHHH QUE HACE ESTA PALANCA; OH PERO QUE LINDA COSITA BRILLANTE; OH MIRA COMO PARPADEA ESE FOQUITO CREO QUE ESTA FELIZ" decía él en burla y enojo, como odiaba esto "no, no no definitivamente no, totalmente no" decía enojado con el mismo, camino por el lugar cansado , de estar ahí, "NECESITO AIRE" dijo molesto y salió corriendo fuera de la tardis, y lo que vio lo hizo enojar mas, junto en la colina de enfrente estaba el motivo de sus dolores de cabeza.

Derpy felizmente estaba saltando mientras traía la manguera en su hocico y regaba sus margaritas, entonces miro una rota y cortándola se la llevo a la cara y…. se la comió "rico bocadillo" dijo ella "tengo un montón de ricos muffins, lirilili, míralos los tengo en pila todos, grandes, gordos, chicos como vez, ricos todos con MANTEQUILLA" decía feliz saltando, el time lord movía la cabeza en negación y volvió a la tardis, "definitivamente no… mi cabeza va a estallar" el doctor estaba en la entrada de la tardis… "la sala…no… el panel de control…. No, la cocina… DEFINITIVAMENTE NO… donde es el único lugar en esta magnifica creación de la ciencia puede ser mi santuario" entonces se fue corriendo con una sonrisa y abrió una puerta de golpe… era una habitación algo desarreglada, que poseía un closet y una cama…

El doctor se tiro en la cama "por fin santuario" dijo estirándose en la cama tallando su espalda como perro sobre tapete… "el único lugar que ella no a profanado" dijo el doctor, abriendo los ojos de par en par "que rayos digo, yo el último de los timelords, huyendo de una simple pequeña pony alada, que ridiculez" dijo enojado aventando las almohadas, dando se cuenta de algo… debajo de una estaba uno de sus más oscuros secretos… la bufanda favorita de derpy, era azul con franjas amarillas, la usaba siempre, el un día la había encontrado en el sofá y no aguanto las ganas de probársela, se vio al espejo y cuando se la tallo contra su mejilla para probar su suavidad, lo asalto el dulce aroma de muffins, margaritas y la singular esencia de "mmmm huele a derpy" dijo para sí y al darme cuenta lo que izo se puso rojo como tomate en ese mismo instante entro derpy a la sala con una bandeja de muffins.

POV FLASH BACK

O no puede ser me atrapo con las manos en la masa, tenía la tela sobre mi hocico que mas podía significar eso, por dios que no me odie que no me odie "doctor pero… LO ATRAPE JUGANDO AL LOS LADRONES DE POTRABIA HAHAHAHA" dijo ella feliz "que?" dije en susurro "yo también me envuelvo la bufanda en la cabeza y juego a que es mi turbante" dijo ella sonriéndome "oh si me atrapaste jugando con tu bufanda ahaja" dije para ocultar el hecho de que casi me desfallezco de la vergüenza "se le ve bien y hace frio, se la doy, pero le hace falta algo" dijo ella viniendo a mi me ata apropiadamente la bufanda al cuello y entonces besa el nudo del cuello, si definitivamente ella algún día aria que uno de mis corazones si no es que ambos estallaran… "ahora ya esta recargada" "eh?" "si nada mejor para abrigarnos del frio que una bufanda llena de amor" dijo ella saltando como pinkiepie por el lugar, hasta caer al sofá, "hice chocolate caliente con muffins de arándano y mantequilla, solo falta un cobertor" no sé que me vino pero Salí corriendo a mi habitación y tome e cobertor de mi cama y volví como bólido saltando al sofá "problema resuelto" "jijijiji doctor tontito" dijo ella tallando su hocico en mi mejilla, no se que se apodero de mi pero regrese el gesto, nos quedamos después de haber disfrutado del chocolate y los muffins bajo el calor del cobertor y la chimenea…. Fuimos llevados a un mundo de sueños y fantasías… fue el mejor sueño que he tenido en décadas…

END FLASH

Estaba en la cama mirando con desdén el objeto y mirando de izquierda a derecha lo coloque bajo la almohada… "nadie sabrá esto" dijo y se fue de su habitación… "mi adorada tardis ya no es refugio para mi salud mental" dijo dando vueltas en el salón principal "derpy… derpy… derpy… por qué no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza" decía una y otra vez… miles de ideas llegaban a su cabeza…

DENTRO DEL CEREBRO DEL TIMELORD

Un pequeño doctor disfrazado de juez se sienta en un podio, en una gran sala en media luna "hoy nos hemos reunido todos a discutir este predicamento que no nos ha dejado dormir en semanas, ahora aquí están reunidas todas las fuentes afectadas, mente, corazones, sensaciones, y sentimientos" dijo el juez y el salón se lleno de mini doctores, los cuales se pusieron a discutir los eventos en un lado los que creían que era maravilloso y por el otro los que creían que era un error… "la señorita ditzy ha sido lo mejor que nos ha pasado en décadas" dijo un mini doctor "te doy la razón, razón, pero yo el juicio digo que es un error obvio" dijo otro "jamás avía latido tan fuerte en toda mi existencia" dijo el corazón izquierdo "yo tampoco y me asusta pero a la vez me gusta" dijo el corazón derecho, "pues a mí me causa jaquecas todo el tiempo y estoy arto" dijo el mini doctor cerebro, entonces entro de desde la puerta de las ideas muy atrás de los otros una figura encapuchada con túnica roja.

Camino a paso lento poniendo a todos alerta de su presencia, lentamente se acerco al estrado y al descubrirse era un doctor, pero con pelaje gris y crin dorada y ojos miel… todos los mini doctores se asustaron pues ya sabían que significaba su presencia "como me pueden ver son testigos de que ella ya está muy dentro de su ser y pensamientos, no lo pueden negar pues yo existo" dijo caminando frente a los podios y todos los doctores lo miraban fijo "dejen de hacerse los tontos y de negar mi existencia, yo nací no cuando ella acepto ser nuestra acompañante y tampoco cuando el primer pensamiento de ··me agrada esta pony·· llego a nuestra mente… no compañeros yo nací el día que la vimos por primera vez" dijo el minidoctorderpy, todos empezaron a negarlo y otros realizar la verdad.

El minidoctorditzy sonrió a todos "solo una palabra explica lo que estamos pasando, y es una palabra con la cual yo fui creado y que durante todo este tiempo por la misma razón me han estado ignorando y excluyendo siquiera del pensamiento, pero he sobrevivido, creciendo y consumiéndolos lentamente… admítanlo, admítanlo ya..." dijo el "digan mi nombre" dijo el minidoctorditzy "díganlo" dijo el retándolos… y el primero en hablar fue el orgullo "amor"… dijo el cayendo desmallado en el piso.

FUERA DE LA MENTE DEL DOCTOR

El doctor estaba tirado en piso la realización de esto lo había noqueado… ( creo que de nuevo en el subconsciente del doctor) estaba flotando en un mar de burbujas las cuales eran recuerdos e ideas de él… se escuchaban murmullos y vio una puerta, ahí frente a un jurado él se vio rodeado de mini el "doctor se a obtenido el veredicto solo falta el resultado" "de que hablas?" dijo el doctor "usted está enamorado de ditzy Doo hooves alias derpy" "no es posible" dijo el molesto y pataleando "acéptelo y ahora decida" dijeron los mini el "que hay que decidir nada bueno vendrá de eso, solo somos amigos, solo eso yo la veo como si fuese mi sobrina o incluso como una hija" dijo el doctor.

"un padre no olfatea las ropas de su hija cuando ella no está ni fantasea con besarla o robarle un beso indirecto al morder un muffin que ella haya mordido" dijo el derptor "quien eres tú?" dijo el doctor el derptor se quito la capucha y el doctor se horrorizo al verlo "puedes negarte a ti mismo pero no puedes negarme a mi" "tonterías tu solo eres una ilusión niñesca de un deseo subconsciente pero todos sabemos la verdad, esa verdad que nos hará miserable al final…" todos callaron y miraron al piso tristes, menos derptor que lo miraba al doctor con enojo y molestia "yo soy eterno ella mortal, con el tiempo morirá y envejecerá sería absurdo ilusionarme con ella cuando al final jamás podremos estar juntos, por eso cuando equestria este a salvo me iré y borrare su memoria y todo se irá con ella, ella no tendrá que sufrir la perdida de nadie" "claro ella no sufrirá el haber perdido el mejor MEJOR AMIGO que ha tenido en toda su vida" "son dulces palabras de ella, no habla en serio" "DEJA DE ENGAÑARTE SABES QUE SI LAS DICE EN SERIO ES MAS TIENES UNA SINSERA CREENCIA DE QUE SI TIENES UNA OPORTUNIDAD CON ELLA Y POR ESO TE ODIAS" "ELLA ME VE COMO UN AMIGO SOLAMENTE" "TE DICES ESO PERO ESE NO ESTU RAZONAMIENTO TU SABES QUE ELLA ESTA AUN SALTITO DE CAER A TUS PIES; O MEJOR DICHO (dijo calmándose el derptor) de tu caer perdidamente a los de ella" "TONTERIAS" dijo el doctor molesto.

Trato de golpear al derptor pero se detuvo frente a su rostro "no pues dañarme porque mi apariencia te la recuerdo, eres incapaz de dañar nada que te la recuerde" "calla, CALLA CALLA" dijo haciéndose bolita en medio de la sala "no te niegues la verdad como tampoco me niegues a mi" dijo el derptor que frente a él y a la audiencia termino de transformarse en derpy "derpy?" "no me gusta verlo sentirse así doctor así que le propongo un plan, deshágase de mi y todas esas preocupaciones se irán solo debe acabar conmigo y esa confusión se ira y todo volverá a ser como antes" tomo la estola que una vez la envolvió y la transformo en una aguja gigante y se la dio "que se supone que?..." vía la derpy flotante frente a él... se había transformado en una derpyburbuja…

"adelante doctor y todo esto habrá termina, solo agalo" dijo la derpy burbuja "adiós doctor" dijo cerrando los ojos, el doctor empuño la aguja y la miro "está bien doctor yo realmente no estoy aquí, solo todo lo que ella representa para usted, hágalo y todo volverá a ser como antes" el doctor se lanzo sobre la derpy burbuja y todos quedaron perplejos y atónitos, un sonido de clin clang se escucho y se vio la aguja caer al piso… el doctor estaba abrasando a derpy "no puedo, no puedo, porque yo… yo… te amo" dijo el llorando, "te amo, te amo, TE AMO TE AMO TEAMOOOO" "y yo a usted doctor solo si me da la oportunidad…" todo se volvió oscuridad.

"solo siempre solo" decía el doctor sentado en esa gran y oscura nada… entonces vio una burbujita que reía alegremente "doctor tontito" le dijo la burbujita, el sonrió la burbujita exploto en miles de burbujitas con pequeñas derpys sonriendo, haciendo caritas, jugando y haciendo piruetas,

"nubes rosas, esponjosas en el horizonte...

_Viento suave libre y gentil, con la fresca brisa_

_Te cobijare, en el arcoíris y te guiare_

_Al mundo de sueños,_

_Con la luna y estrellas, tintineo brillante,_

_Te guiara al infinito espacio con sueño estelar…_

_Te cobijare, en el arcoíris y te guiare_

_Al mundo del ensueño,_

_Nubes rosas y esponjosas, en el horizonte,_

_Te cobijare en el arcoíris_

_Sueños dulces y alegres, en el abra_

_Te guiare, a un mundo de ensueño…_

DOCTOR POV

Cuando abrí los ojos ahí estaba la fuente de todo, "uff que alegría" dijo ella, "que paso?" dije yo y al darme encuentra en qué posición estaba me puse rojo, estábamos acostados uno al lado del otro yo son mi cabeza sobre su costado y ella cobijándome con su ala "estaba teniendo un mal sueño doctor y me asuste, así que hice lo que mi mami solía hacerme, le cante una canción de cuna para que no tuviera miedo" dijo ella como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Le sonreí y seguí recostado con mi sonrojo "siempre vienes a mi rescate verdad derpy?" "no lo entendí, pero siempre que me necesite aquí estaré" dijo ella mordisqueando mi oreja y mi pierna volvió a moverse como la de un perro "y si…?" "y si qué?" "y si fuese por siempre?" y ella me miro con cara neutral, yo me atragante, no debí ser tan idiota, como podría ella..? "está bien" la voltee a mirar a los ojos y ella me sonreía "si usted no quiere no me iré de su lado, además estoy muy a gusto aquí con usted" "sabes lo que estás diciendo ditzy Doo?" le dije mirándola seriamente " no hay ningún lugar en este mundo en el que desee mas estar" dijo y acaricio su nariz con la mía, yo le sonreí y deje caer una lagrima.

"Ahora que ya despertó es hora de… MUFFINS… traje de miel y mantequilla" dijo ella tratando de levantarse, pero yo no me moví y tome una de sus patas, "podrimos tal vez..? "Si?" "quedarnos un poco más de tiempo aquí, es que realmente estoy muy cómodo" dije con mis corazones estallando a mil por hora, ella me sonrió "doctor tontito, claro que podemos quedarnos aquí por el tiempo que quiera" dijo ella acariciando mi frente con su hocico, "y si quisiese estar aquí por siempre… contigo" "no diga cosas tontitas, en algún momento deberemos pararnos, como para ir al baño o ir por un muffin" dijo ella…

Me reí a carcajadas por primera vez en siglos, realmente sintiendo una alegría enorme en mi corazón, "tienes razón mi querida derpy, mucha razón pero por ahora realmente estoy muy cómodo aquí y no tengo deseos de moverme" dije tallando mi mejilla contra su hombro alcanzando a acariciar con mi hocico su cuello "sabe que doctor yo también" dijo ella besando mi frente… así entre risitas volvemos a acomodarnos, juntitos yo teniendo la mejor almohada y mantita que existiesen en este y todos los mundos… "total y definitivamente… el mejor lugar del mundo" dije mas para mí que para ella "pienso igual" dijo ella y ambos nos vamos al mundo de Morfeo….

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/-*/-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: un chapt mas y ya… AMEN A DERPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYY


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

**Total, definitiva e irrevocablemente… 4**

El todo poderoso y sabio time lord se encontraba…. regando las flores del jardín de Derpy… desde que se había mudado a la colina justo detrás de la casa de derpy, pasaba mas tiempo visitándola… era divertido para el hacer cosas domesticas en la casa de derpy que en la tardis, regar flores, barrer las hojas, cortar el césped, e incluso las labores dentro de la casa, hacer lavandería, lavar los platos, sacudir y barrer ademas de acomodar y desempolvar los adornos… era muy entretenido, arduo pero estimulante, en la tardis pocas veces tenia que limpiar algo siquiera, ya que la tardis tenia un equipo de minibots que limpiaban la tardis de cualquier cosa que el pudiera ensuciar.

Mientras sacudia los cuadros sobre la chimenea, y el volver a ver los cuadros y figurillas las mil y una preguntas que formulo aquella noche que por primera vez aquí… volvió a tomar el cuadro del centro de correo, y algo que no esperaba es que detrás de este callera una foto, el la tomo con cuidado, era una foto en blanco y negro, vieja y gastada y en esta se veía una foto de un viejo edificio… era un viejo edificio lleno de pequeños ponys formados en fila frente a este eran de edades variadas y pudo reconocer en la fila de atrás sentada en el escalon de la ultima fila a la izquierda, a una pequeña pegaso dando la espalda a la cámara viendo al cielo.

"pero que significa esto?" entonces un TUD se escucho tras de el y en la puerta estaba ditzy doo, "hola derpy bienvenida, estaba limpiando la casa mientras te esperaba, te gustaría salir a comer algo o quieres que cocine, encontré una receta terrícola del siglo 15 que parece realmente deliciosa" dijo el sin dar mayor atención que derpy camino lentamente a el y tomo delicadamente la foto que el traía y se dio la media vuelta y subió tranquilamente a su habitación y cerro la puerta… el doctor se quedo perplejo… "otra vez has metido el casco hasta el fondo del barril y no la puedes sacar".

El se fue a la tardis y se quedo tirado en la sala mirando al techo… ditzy no fue a verlo y por lo que el pudo ver derpy no salió de su casa por el resto del dia, paso la tarde el en la colina viendo el sol ponerse, era una vista hermosa el rosado y rojizo del atardecer al meterse el sol "en este momento deben estar en canterlot todos los ponis en la plaza para el cabio de turno la ceremonia de la luna naciente" dijo el, y miro a su lado, ese punto vacio, y suspiro, deseaba tanto que su pequeña margarita estuviese aquí para compartir la vista, siempre se sentaban a lado de la tardis para ver el atardecer.

Miro con un gran anelo la casa de derpy… "porque siempre debo arruinar todo lo bueno con una metida de pata por mi estúpida curiosidad" pero su corazón le dio un vuelco al escuchar un enorme TURDURUTD seguido de un "AAAAAAHHHH" lel corazón del señor del tiempo se detuvo mientras el otro latia acelerado "DERPYYYYYYYYYYYYY" grito como loco saliendo disparado a la casa de derpy.

DOCTOR POV

Mis corazones latían al mil por hora, mi derpy oh my derpy "DERPYYYYYYYYYYYY" grite y abrí la casa de golpe, nada en la sala, corrí a la cocina y escuche un ruido que venía desde arriba, corrí por las escaleras como guepardo y corrí por el segundo piso "DERPYYYYYYYYYYYY" grite y escuche un leve "aa…aquí..iii" baje la escalerita de su cuarto y no la vi, "derpy donde estas?" dije no mirándola, entonces hoy un sonido de clang clang dip "aquiiii adentrooo" dijo derpy, me puse las pantuflas de plumas y camine por la nube que era el piso, "aquí donde?" "en el closet" abri el closet y vi unas escaleras "arriba, aquí arriba" "derpy estas ahí adentro?" "sipy" dijo ella algo mas tranquila, entre y vi lo que parecía una lamparita aun lado de la entrada, al parecer algo la golpeo y se apago, la tome y la encendí y pude ver que esto parecía ser un atico o algo parecido, muy estrecho y no muy alto, pero si amplio a lo largo, "derpy donde estas?" "aquí abajito" camine un poco y vi varias cosas, cajas y cajas de cosas e incluso un disfraz enorme de muffin junto a unos enormes frascos, "curioso" pero sacudi mi cabeza y segui caminando y ahí la vi debajo de unas cajas con la ala atorada en algo que parecía una arpa enorme.

"derpy?" "hola doctor" dijo sonriente y algo apenada… rayos su bochorno era hermoso, deje la lámpara en el piso y la ayude a salir de ahí "ditzy doo hooves se que tengo dos corazones pero eso no es razón para querer provocarle un paro cardiaco a uno de ellos si no es que a ambos" dije en tono de regaño burlon, "hehehe" dijo riéndose nerviosa, "bueno es hora de irnos señorita hooves" dije yo muy galante "espera aun no encuentro por lo que vine aquí" dijo ella dándose la vuelta y volvió a rebuscar entre las cajas, "bueno seria mas rápido si lo hacemos ambos, dime que es lo que buscas" "un cofresito que tiene adornos de burbujas" dijo ella y empesamos a buscar, y debajo de lo que parecía ser un viejo arcon de viajes había un polvoriento cofrecito "podría ser?" dije y quite el arcon y sople el polvo al cofre, "COUGH AFCATJAJ" tosi el polvo y ditzy también.

"ajac, es este?" dije sacudiéndome un poco el polvo y garraspeando la toz "si ese es" y bajamos a la sala con nuestro ayasgo, ditzy lo puso en la mesa de la sala, "ditzy por que es esto tan importante?" no dijo nada y fue a la repiza de la chimenea y tomo la foto que inicio todo este asunto, "oh derpy lo siento si toque un punto que no debía" dijo muy apenado, "esta bien doc esta bien, lo conozco doctor, una vez que descubre usted algo no puede evitar su curiosidad, se que el ver las fotos y en especial esa que parecía escondida debe tener cosas que quiere saber, y no me ha preguntado por respeto y temor a lastimarme de algún modo.. aun que usted se este aguantando la curiosidad" dijo riéndome… rayos si que me conoce.

"bueno… es cierto, desde que llegue por primera vez a tu casa… no… no solo entonces, desde que te conoci he tenido varias cosas que he querido preguntarte, pero no por lastimarte es por lo que no te he preguntado, sino por que no me parece justo preguntarte cosas personales que tu no quieras hablar mientras que tu me preguntas cosas las cuales yo siempre niego en contestarte" dije… si… siempre ella me a preguntado por mi pasado en especial en momentos donde mi rostro muestra una sombra sombria.

"doctor, se muy bien que usted no me dice cosas para no preocuparme por usted o para no asustarme, pero quiero que entienda que el no saberlo no me quitara el susto ni la preocupación pero se que usted hace lo que hace buscando lo mejor para mi" dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

"bueno doctor dispare su primer pregunta" dijo y me sonreí, "ditzy quien es el pony que esta contigo en la foto de la oficina de correos, el pegaso formido" ella ve la foto y sonríe "ese es el BOSS el jefe de la oficina de correos y el dueño de un negocio de mudanzas, el me dio trabajo en ambos lugares" dijo sin titubear "parece ser muy especial para ti?" "claro que lo es el es mi MODDI" me quedo mirando perplejo "tu que?" "creo que esto nos lleva a lo que en realdad usted me quiere preguntar verdad?" ella podía leerme bien "ditzy… tienes familia?" "claro que si" "me refiero que desde que te conozco no he sabido que ayas tenido relación familiar con otro pony" ella me miro y sonrio, "le da curiosidad la foto de detrás de la otra foto verdad?" asentí y me sonroje, rayos soy demasiado leible.

Ella se levanto y abrió el cofresito y saco un álbum "creo que será mejor que empecemos desde el principio no lo cree?" asiento y escucho atento, mientras ella me pasa las fotos una a una….

DERPY FLASH BACK CON POV

(una fotografía de una fémina Pegaso de color rosa claro y crin azul y a su lado un stallion terrestre con pelaje gris oscuro y crin rubia… con una pequeña bebe derpy en brasos)

Cuando mi madre era joven trabajaba en el escuadron del tiempo y quedo atrapada en una tormenta, mi padre que trabajaba como repartidor en medio de una de sus entregas se quedo barado en medio de la tormenta y allí conoció a mi mama… después de eso ambos se hicieron los mejores amigos y como mama no podía regresar a cloudsdale papa ofreció que se quedara con el… esta demás decir que mama jamás regreso a cloudsdale… se habían encariñado tanto que mama se quedo con papa… la familia de mama no estaba nada feliz que hubiese escogido a un pony terrestre por que la condenaba a estar en tierra pero mama nunca lo vio asi… y papa por su parte creció sin papas, solo tenia a un medio hermano con el que no tenia mucha relación… Bueno mama y papa fueron muy felices y después naci yo.

(ditzy le paso otra foto a el doctor, era la que el había encontrado detrás del marco)

Mis papas fueron muy buenas personas y se amaron mucho y me amaron ami igual, me enseñaron que el mundo tiene sus malos ratos pero lo bueno siempre llega después, como una tormenta, asi es la vida… (el doctor se le quedo mirando), en ese tiempo hubo una gran erupción del volcán ragnok que esta se encuentra cerca de cloudsdale, ese vapor toxico cayo en las nubes e infecto con una enfermedad a todo pony que entraba en contacto con ella, mi abuela enfermo gravemente y mama fue a verla… mama también enfermo… cloudsdale fue puesta en cuarentena, por lo que mama no podía volver y papa y yo estábamos solos, una noche escuchamos un golpe… mama estaba en la puerta desmayada… ella se había escapado y venido a ponyville a vernos de nuevo aunque fuese una sola vez mas...

Papa me dijo que mama daría un largo viaje del que no hiba volver y que ella quería estar lo ultimo de su tiempo aquí con nosotros y que debía ser siempre felis, para que cuando mama se fuese me recordara asi, mama dedico su tiempo ha hacer pinturas, y manualidades, y sobre todo me enseño a volar, aun no podía pero me enseño a aletear para ejercitarme e incluso me escribió un diario de cómo ser una joven chica pegaso normal… lo hiso ella cuando era joven y decidió dármelo para ayudarme cuando no estuviera.

Tres meses después mama se fue… y papa con ella (el doctor se quedo perplejo) papa se había enfermado sindarse cuenta y yo también… sufri grandes calenturas y mi cuerpo dolia… era muy pequeña pero sobrevivi y lo único que quedo de eso fueron mis ojos asi… (dijo derpy moviéndolos fuera de lugar)

END

El doctor la abrazo "lo siento" "doctor tontito si no fue su culpa" "derpy entonces la foto de ese lugar?" "asi es termine en un orfanato" "pero esa foto de ti en cloudsdale academi? te veias mayor" "lo era, cuando vivi en el asilo de filifephia una noche me despertaron para decirme que alguien había venido a verme… no sabia quien era no tenia mas familia" el doctor la vio preocupado pero ella sonrio "allí frente a mi estaba quien seria muy especial para mi"

DERPY POV FLASH

Era un sujeto enorme y recio y me miraba como si yo fuese una cosa pequeña, el me dijo simple y sencillamente "escucha mocosa solo te lo dire una vez entendiste?" Yo solo asentí "te ofresco un techo y un propósito, asi que te vienes conmigo o te quedas aquí a esperar a ser vieja para irte o que alguien decida recogerte por lastima, yo no te tengo lastima entendiste, vine aquí por que quise, asi que que dices" yo sonreí y asentí, esa noche me llevo a lo que seria mi casa de juventud.

(derpy le pasa al doctor una foto de una pequeña derpy en la oficina de correos con el gorro y chaqueta de un uniforme de un pony adulto haciendo un saludo oficial a un pegaso amarillo con cara de pocos amigos pero aun asi una sonrisa sincera) END FLASH

"derpy ese sujeto acaso es?" dijo el tomanto el cuadro donde derpy esta con EL BOSS "asi es EL BOSS es mi MODDI, mi mama y papa nuevo" "pero por que te adopto" "oh eso, es que el era el jefe de mi papa, el jamás se caso o tuvo hijos y veía a papa como un hijo, asi que decidió adoptarme para honrar su memoria, después de todo el era familia según papa yo siempre le escribia cartas en navidad o días festivos aunque nunca lo había conocido en persona" el doctor la abraso y sintió sus calidas lagrimas en su hombro, ella sonrio y regreso el abraso… el cansancio los abordo y quedaron dromidos… los recuerdos y preguntas podían esperar… por ahora los cansados amigos disfrutaban de un muy merecido descanso, en brasos del otro.

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/-*/-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: si les gusto envíenme un reviw para escribir otro fanfic


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

**Total, definitiva e irrevocablemente… 5**

El doctor despertó y lo que vio lo puso totalmente colorado, el estaba totalmente amarrado a derpy abrasandola por su cintura con su cabeza sobre la de ella y sus piernas traseras entrelasadas… "buenos días dormilon" dijo ditzy con una sonrisa "bu… buenos días" dijo el doctor todo sonrojado, "perdón por esto" dijo el pero aun asi no se movio, ella le sonrio y mordisqueo su oreja, eso si lo hizo moverse de encima de ella para poder mover su pata como perro.

Ya sentados ditzy le muestra que ya tenia el desayuno preparado "cuando te despertaste?" dijo el perplejo "hace rato, el te esta en un plato térmico que mantiene el calor, me levante y usted se quedo dormidito en el sofá, después de hacer el desayuno me vine a despertarlo pero usted dijo, cinco minutos mas tardis" ditzy se rio y el doctor se abochorno "asi que me volvi acurrucar con usted y usted estaba temblando asi que lo abrase… (el doctor trago saliva duro) y debió tener mucho frio porque me abraso muy fuerte… y empezó a decir cosas como shetadorg mompetit daisy y no se que cosas en un idioma raro (el timelord se estaba desmayando) y pensé que tal vez estaba soñando y lo deje dormir porque estaba sonriendo y cuando yo duermo y tengo un lindo sueño no me gusta que me despierten" dijo ditzy, el time lord ya sentado en el sofá no se dignaba a mirar a ditzy….

··rayos y doblemente rayos·· el recordaba su sueño… "FLASH BACK DOCTORS DREAMLAND

_El estaba teniendo una adorable velada como humano en un banquete en el castillo de su majestad en Inglaterra… era un asusto de negocios con invitados de Francia… el era el alma de la fiesta con sus ingeniosos comentarios y elegante postura… siendo cortejado por varias damas inglesas y francesas… fue cuando a lo lejos la vio, a una familiar y extraña silueta … extraña para ese lugar … fue a ella… conversando adorablemente rodeada de varios caballeros… era su pequeña margarita vestida en un hermoso traje color dorado y perla… con joyas como burbujas en su dorada crin que estaba puesta en un tocado que combinaba con su tiara… eh ahí que debió darse cuenta de que algo estaba raro , pero nadie actuaba como si fuese fuera de lugar… luego las luces bajaron y las parejas fueron a la pista a bailar, el doctor se acerco a ella y ella solo le sonrio y camino discretamente hasta un balcón, "es una adorable velada" dijo ella "ciertamente lo es" "hermosa vista" "no mas bella ni tan cerca de lo radiante como lo esta usted" dijo el doctor tomando su casco con su mano e inclinándose a besarlo "galante muy galante" dijo ella sentándose en un extremo alejado de una banca._

_El se sentó en el otro extremo "seria presuntuoso y descortés de mi parte el decir que usted es la más sublime criatura cuya belleza a adornado estas fiestas en milenios?" dijo el doctor mirándola fijamente "encantador como siempre" dijo ella y miro el cielo estrellado , poco a poco el se acercaba a ella para estar a su lado, cuando por fin lo logro ella abrió sus alas para separarlos… el doctor la vio temblando un poco, el como todo galán se quito el saco y se lo coloco sobre los hombros y espalda, ella lo miro a los ojos "gracias" ella le sonrió dulcemente, el doctor la rodeo con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia el casi subiéndola a su regazo "shetadorg mompetiti croasan, shetadorg mompetit daisy" (te adoro pequeño pastelillo, te adoro mi pequeña margarita) dijo acercando su rostro al de ella y en el momento en que se iban a besar ella le susurro "doctor tontito" el abrió los ojos de par en par y ella le metió un muffin con mantequilla en la boca… _FIN DEL SUEÑO

Y fue cuando el doctor despertó de su sueño y fue cuando se vio frente a ditzy todo abrasado a esta… el doctor comió su muffin en silencio, sabia igual que el de su sueño, y eso lo hacia esta algo disgustado con el muffin al cual termino devorándoselo rápidamente masticándolo furiosamente "vaya que tenía hambre" dijo ditzy sirviéndole más te… "podría decirse" dijo el devorándose otro… estaban muy ricos…

Entonces el doctor vio el cofresito y ditzy lo ojeo y sonrio "esta listo para continuar?" dijo ella sonriéndole mientras que con su cola acercaba el cofresito "eso debería preguntártelo yo, que no?" "esta bien doctor puedo leer la curiosidad por toda su cara y en especial sus ojos casi se le salen al ver la caja" dijo riéndose un poquito, el colorado con un puchero contesto "acaso soy tan obvio?" dijo enojado, y ella tallo su nariz con su mejilla "esta bien a mi me gusta mas usted asi" el se puso colorado…

Ditzy le enseño la foto donde (el BOSS estaba en la oficina de correos con una pequeña derpy en el escritorio….)

"derpy como fue vivir con el, te llevo a su casa y como era? Ademas aca en la foto de la academia, no se ve mucha diferencia de edad" "oh eso… cuando el boss me llevo a vivir con el vivíamos en la agencia de correos en un cuarto que estaba conectado a su oficina, era su sala de descanso, era genial tenia un sillón grande y uno individual, un minirefri, un horno pequeño y una radio, parecía una casa chiquita" el doctor la miro perplejo "TE LLEVO A VIVIR EN LA TRASTIENDA DE LA OFICINA DE CORREOS?" dijo alarmado, parecía el cuento de Oliver twist "claro que no, eso era de dia, en la tarde al salir nos íbamos a la trastienda de su agencia de mudanza donde pasábamos la noche y cuando la agencia de correos estaba serrada también" dijo muy feliz "y no le tuviste miedo, me refiero a vivir sola con un Pegaso varón muy enorme?" "nopi, el era genial, era muy inteligente, muy fuerte y todo mundo lo respetaba y aun sigue siendo asi, se que se ve rudo por fuera y es que debe hacerlo es muy serio en su trabajo y muy profesional, pero conmigo por mas que quería ser serio todo el tiempo siempre le sacaba una sonrisita y eso me hacia muy feliz, yo quería ser la hija perfecta para el boss, siempre hacia cosas que me metían en problemas pero el boss solo me decía, ··OK, TORBELLINO TIEMPOLIBRE PARA TI·· y eso significaba que era hora de que me quedara quieta o durmiera una siesta" decía muy risueña

"nadie dijo nada por que el te criaba?" dijo mirándola confundido "no lo se pero un dia decidió que era hora de ir a la escuela, asi que en la mañana el boss dejaba mucho trabajo listo y me hiba a dejar a la escuela y por la tarde me hiba a recoger" "siempre era el?" "aveces el correo tenia mucho trabajo y me recogía uno de los mensajeros… el boss siempre me recibia y me colocaba en su lomo y lo acompañaba el dia entero en su trabajo, y cuando el tenia papeleo que hacer nos sentábamos en su escritorio el trabajando y yo haciendo mis deberes, siempre revisaba mis deberes cuando yo terminaba y me marcaba mis errores, y yo debía hacer mis deberes de nuevo hasta que me salian bien, me gustaban los deberes con números el boss era muy bueno con números, luego un dia me dijo que mis alas ya estaban listas y que era mi deber como pegaso aprender a usarlas y saber todo lo que un pegaso debía saber, como el lo hiso un dia y que me debía ir a la academia de pegasos en cloudsdale" dijo derpy algo triste "siento oir eso, debiste separarte de el" "si pero yo quería ser igual a el, asi que fui, pero el me visitaba y en vacasiones volvia, era como una escuela en la que vives y te enseñan trabajos de pegaso, cuando me gradue, volví a ponyville a vivir con el Boss pero un dia me dijo que ya era adulta y los adultos se cuidan solos, asi que me volvi a mi antigua casa donde vivi con mama y papa, el boss me la había estado cuidando, y me dio empleo en el correo pero también el su agencia de mudanza ademas que como todo pegaso mi deber con el clima era obligatorio" dijo derpy y sorvio un poco de te.

"como lo haces derpy, como trabajas tanto y aun tienes tiempo para pues venir conmigo en la tardis?" dijo el confuso "bueno ya sabe que mi trabajo es mi ronda en las mañanas muy temprano y dependiendo de cuanto tarde de entregar mis dos cargas diarias eso depende de cuanto tiempo gaste, luego solo trabajo solo dos días a la semana en la agencia de mudanzas y con respecto al trabajo en el equipo de nubes, solo participo si es alerta naranja o roja" dijo muy sonriente ella "que es alerta naranja y roja?" "bueno naranja es tormenta pronosticada, ya sabe o un huracán o una tormenta eléctrica y la roja es cuando todo pegaso es combocado para una emergencia o ocupación de importancia mayor, como el winterwrap up o abastecer cloudsdale con agua o para el evento de renovación ahí es cuando no hay ningún pegaso en ninguna parte de equestria" dijo derpy algo sonrojada "que es eso?" "bueno se lo dire por que usted no sabe pero es algo embarasoso, es cuando los pegasos mudamos las plumas, sin ellas no podemos volar y en la tierra un pegaso que no vuela se pone algo paranoico asi que para sentirnos seguros viajamos a cloudsdales y las mudamos, también es especial para los pequeños potros por que para algunos significa que mudaran sus plumas infantiles a las voladoras, solo si tienen la edad claro" dijo ditzy "eso debe ser molesto?" "si lo es pero solo dura tres días" dijo sonriendo.

"mi derpy como debiste sufrir en esa niñes, pero a la vez me alegro que allas encontrado felicidad en ella igualmente" dijo el doctor poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de ditzy "esta bien doctor, si no fuese por la vida que llevo jamás lo abria conocido y por eso estoy muy agradecida" dijo ella besando su frente "yo en mi vida derpy he conocido la soledad, el odio, el rencor, el miedo, pero he valorado la felicidad cuando se me ha presentado, pero ahora aquí contigo jamás había tenido tantos momentos tan libres de ese odio y rencor como en esos otros mundos, esos mundos llenos de cosas tan increíbles que nunca en tu vida imaginarias, ellos jamás fueron capaces de darme lo que equestria" dijo levantándose para mirarla a los ojos "y que es eso doctor?" dijo derpy curiosa "a ti my margarita traviesa" dijo y la beso.

El doctor no se pudo contener en toda su vida nadie lo había hecho sentir tan especial, su derpy era lo mejor que le había pasado pero ahora cahia en cuenta que por su descontrolado impulso había cometido un grandísimo posible error… el se separo con los ojos cerrados y espero… espero un golpe el la cara, o tal vez oir a derpy gritarle… pero lo que no quería era oírla llorar… el abrió los ojos y derpy le estaba sonriendo con lagrimas en los ojos… "DERPY?" dijo el alarmado derpy le sonrio y tomando su cara entre sus patas lo beso, justo en los labios, el doctor se quedo paralisado antes de responder a ese dulce beso… pero antes de poder profundizarse en la emoción, el se separo y la miro.

"derpy quiero saber… no… no, necesito saber si esque tu me…" ella lo volvió a besar "doctor tontito por que hace preguntas tontitas?" dijo ella acariciando su barbilla con su casco, el doctor sacudió su cola furiosamente "derpy me estas volviendo loco" "bien, ahora sabe como me siento yo" dijo y lo beso, se besaron por mucho rato el doctor tenia a derpy subida en el quería tener el mayor contacto físico con ella… "derpy… te amo" dijo el entre jadeos "yo también mi muffin de mantequilla" dijo ella feliz… se volvieron a besar, cuando unos golpes en la puerta de derpy les sacudió la atmosfera de un susto, el doctor coloco a derpy en el sofá "como se atreven a molestarnos" dijo y se levanto y derpy solo reia, ver al doctor enojado por eso era divertido, "DITZY DOO HOOVES ESTAS AHÍ?" dijo una voz recia "no puede ser? DOCTOR NO HABRA" dijo derpy pero era demasiado tarde "COMO SE ATREVE A GOLPEAR DE ESA MANERA EN CASA AJENA Y EN ESPECIAL LA CASA DE UNA SEÑORITA; DEBERIA SER MAS CONCIENTE USTED BARBAJAN INSENSIBLE Y BRUTO" dijo el doctor realmente ofuscado, de nuevo su carácter había sacado lo peor de el… y se dio cuenta de su error al ver de quien se trataba "se que esta es la casa de una señorita… es de MI SEÑORITA Y TU QUIEN RAYOS ERES PELAJUSTAN QUE HACES EN LA CASA DE MI HIJA?" dijo molesto.

De detrás del doctor vino derpy "hola moddi, perdón si no me reporte a trabajar temprano hoy" dijo ella sonriéndole muy sonrojada, los ojos del boss se abrieron de par en par su habano callo al suelo al igual que su quijada… en canterlot la princesa celestia y la princesa luna tomaban el te juntas cuando un temblor llego al castillo seguido de un grito que se hoyo en todo equiestria "QUE HACES EN LA CASA DE MI DERPY EN TEMPRANAS HORAS DE LA MAÑANAAAAA" las princesas se quedaron perplejas… "alguien se porto mal a noche" dijo celestia tomando su recién servida tasa de te "y parece que fue atrapado con los cascos en la masa" dijo luna comiendo un browni….

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/-*/-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: un poco mas solo por que asi lo quisieron


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

**Total, definitiva e irrevocablemente… 6**

El doctor y el BOSS estaban a lados contrarios de la mesa de la cocina mirándose reciamente, el doctor sbia que como todo padre tenia el derecho a estar molesto, pero también el tenia el derecho de estarlo por que un sujeto vino a molestarlos en un momento intimo y especial… "moddi puedo explicarlo" "señorita es hora de que te vayas a cumplir con tu ronda yo y el caballero tenemos cosas de que hablar" decía no dejando de ver fijamente al doctor "pero?" "esta bien derpy yo también tengo cosas que hablar con el" "pero doctor?" el le sonrio, ella asintió y cuando tomo su saco volteo a verlos "SI SE PORTAN MAL CUANDO YO NO ESTE, ME VOY A ENFADAR MUCHO CON LOS DOS" dijo y se fue…

El duelo silencioso siguió "creo que lo mas apropiado seria dar inicio a las presentaciones, permítame presentarme soy el doctor" "SE quien es usted" dijo el sin mucho interés, el doctor levanto una ceja "de acuerdo no creo que su actitud arisca sea adecuada para esta situación" "MI actitud no es de SU importancia, mire amigo lo único que quiero saber es que intenciones tiene con mi torbellino" dijo el boss mirándolo con una mirada recia "perdón?" "mire amigo no soy idiota, se que ditzy es lo suficientemente grande para saber tomar sus desiciones y mucho mas para cuidarse sola, pero si usted representa algún impedimento para que ella cumpla con su deber entonces SI TENDREMOS PROBLEMAS" dijo mirándolo fijamente con ojos bajos como si le lanzara dagas con los ojos "QUE ESTA ACASO LOCO; LE PREOCUPA MAS QUE NO FUESE A TRABAJAR A QUE ESTUVIESE CON UN POTRO EN SU CASA?" dijo el doctor exaltado.

El boss levanto una ceja mirándolo cuiriosamente "no piense mal soy un caballero y jamás aria nada irrespetuoso hacia ditzy doo" "eso explica por que ella lo dejo entrar a su casa ella jamás trae a nadie aquí" dijo el con una sonrisa burlona "que quiere decir?" "que posiblemente ella no lo considere siquierea como un prospecto, o lo hubiese llevado a conocerme como llevo a DashingCloud" dijo el boss sin mucho interés entonces el boss se quedo perplejo al ver la cara dolida del doctor, "oiga amigo esta bien?" dijo el al ver como el doctor dejaba escapar una lagrima, "oiga amigo no es para tanto, tal vez no lo hizo por miedo a que yo le diera una paliza como lo hize con el" dijo el boss tratando de sacar al doctor de su shock.

El doctor miro a la mesa todo cabizbajo "por dios a ti realmente te interesa ditzy no es cierto" el doctor solo murmuro "si… pero no puedo" dijo el oscureciéndose mas la cara "por que rayos no? Ditzy no tiene ningún otro interés que no sea usted, nunca se caya en la oficina solo dice, el doctor eso el doctor lo otro nos tiene artos en la oficina de hablar de su super mejor amigo extra especial, rayos hombre solo queremos que alguno de los dos de el primer paso y vuélvanse pareja" dijo el boss, el doctor lo vio enshock con un enorme bochorno "lo dice en serio? En serio habla de mi todo el tiempo?" dijo todo emocionado y tomando al boss atraves de la mesa de los hombros "si hombre esta loca por usted pero es tan inocente que no se da cuenta" dijo el bos sentándolo de nuevo.

De pronto escuchan un portaso y entra ditzy corriendo a su cuarto "TORBELLINO QUE RAYOS PASA?" "DERPY QUE PASO?" ella bajo usando su chaleco del escuadron tormenta "pase lo que pase no salga, el filidelphia la tormenta que causaron ellos se salió de control y viene directo a ponyville, debemos crear una nosotros para que ambas se anulen" dijo ella colocándose botas especiales "que nivel de tormenta es gama u omega" dijo el boss "es betha" dijo ditzy atándose su cabello en una trensa tanto crin como su cola, "QUE RAYOS PENSABAN DEBEREMOS HACER UNA ALPHA PARA ELIMINARLA" dijo el furioso "pase lo que pase no salgan, boss cuide del doctor, y doctor cerca de aquí hay una cueva le sugiero que metan a la tardis ahí para que no le pase nada, ya me voy" y asi le da un beso en la mejilla a cada uno pero el doctor la toma de la pata "ditzy es muy peligroso" ella le sonríe y le besa la frente "es para lo que naci" dijo y salió corriendo.

En el cielo todos los pegasos estaban juntando las nubes y el pudo vera rainbow dash acarreando nubes y empesando a juntarlas creando corrientes de aire, "hola doctor como esta, hola boss" le dijo la pegaso viéndolos ahí afuera "deberían entrar a la casa pronto se pondra feo en cuanto el equipo tormenta llegue" "tu no eres?" "no yo soy jefe de equipo nosotros preparamos todo ellos empiezan la fiesta y aquí vienen, si quieren ver vengan conmigo" dijo y also el vuelo "vamos potrillo te enseñare por que la llamo torbellino" se subió a la espalda del vos y se fueron a un carruaje alado sobre una nube especial, para proteger al escuadron, "miren esta será genial, sabias que ditzy es subjefa de escuadron ella es genial" dijo rainbow.

Allí salieron los del escuadron tormenta cada uno con un pedazo de nube oscura repartiéndolos en el cielo "que hacen?" dijo el doctor "ellos son los implantadores, llevan nubes con carga a las grandes con agua para empezar la fiesta" dijo rainbow, entonces salieron otros haciendo giros creando mini tornados "ellos son los agitadores, combinando las corrientes para controlar que no se creen tornados fuera de control… miren alla esta derpy" dijo rainbow.

Allí estaba ditzy ella y sus compañeros salieron girando y golpeando las nubes con carga, "que hacen ellos, que hace ditzy eso es peligroso" dijo el doctor todo frenetico "calma hijo, ella le esta dando vida a la tormenta, son el equipo de dansantes como les llamamos, se encargan de golpear las nubes para que los truenos con carga invadan las nubes e inicien la tormenta" dijo el boss, ditzy giraba en los tornados hacia cabriolas en el aire y golpeaba con coses elegante las nubes de carga para iniciar la tormenta, cuando esta empezó a areciar su misión estaba cumplida "AQUÍ VIENE LA TORMENTA DE FILLIDELPHIA" dijo un pegaso.

Todos subieron al carruaje y el doctor se lanzo sobre ditzy "doctor que hace aquí?" dijo ella… no quejándose del abraso "estuviste asombrosa" dijo el sin dejar de abrasarla, "doctor esta bien?" dijo ella regresando el abraso "tu estabas en una tormenta con vientos huracanados y relámpagos y me preguntas si yo estoy bien?" dijo el "si, creo que si" dijo ella "eres increíble" dijo el abrasándola mas fuerte hasta que alguien lo jalo de la cola arrancándolo de los brasos de derpy "quien rayos metió a un terrestre aquí, es muy peligroso" dijo el capitán del equipo tormenta "calmate mocoso, yo me hago reponsable de el" el potro trago saliva duro "boss, es un honor tenerlo aquí" dijo el y se retiro no sin antes ojear a ditzy que se acercaba de nuevo al doctor recargándose en el y este atando su pata alrededor de su hombro, entonces un pegaso formido de color blanco y melena rubia llego con un pergamino "BUENO LA ORDEN DE CANTERLOT A SIDO DADA, LA ALCALDESA A DICHO QUE SE DEJE CORRER LA TORMENTA PERO ES DEMASIADO RIESGOSO VOLVER A LA TIERRA ASI QUE NOS QUEDAREMOS EN CLOUDSDALE HASTA NUEVO AVIZO" dijo y ojeo a el doctor "usted amigo deberá quedarse con nosotros venga conmigo le daremos equipo para nubes para evitar que tenga un accidente" "le estare muy agradesido" y fue con el.

El doctor fue donde estaba el conductor de la carreta y vio a un unicornio con alas de libélula "mucho gusto veo que usted también nos acompañara, soy el doctor del equipo y por lo que veo esto le será de utilidad" le dio unas pantuflas para caminar por las nubes "que son estas curiosidades?" "estas son zapatillas de pluma angel, plumas que con un hechizo especial tienen la misma función que el hechizo para caminar por las nubes, pero si le intereza igualmente le puedo otorgar un par de alas temporales, pero le adviento son muy delicadas no aguantarían mucho en la tormenta" "OH eso seria maravilloso" dijo el doctor emosionado.

Ditzy estaba sentada en las barracas a lado del boss "y dime mi torbellino, que piensas realmente del querido doctor?" "este… yo … bueno.. es mi mejor mejor amigo super extra especial de todo el mundo" dijo ella con un bochorno pero sonriendo feliz "nada mas?" dijo el boss subiendo una ceja, ditzy solo le sonrio apenada, y oculto su cara en el pecho de el boss "moddi… jiji que penita" y en ese momento entro alguien aclarándose la garganta "por mis plumas" dijo el boss, ditzy abrió los ojos y vio a "hola derpy" "DOCTOR?... usted tiene, tiene, tiene" "ALAS" dijeron el boss y ditzy… "SON BRILLANTES NO ES CIERTO" dijo el emosionado, tenia un par de alas de libélula color rojo con detalles naranja… ditzy solo giro los ojos, era de esperarse.

"bueno la alta a sido dada podemos pasear por cloudsdale hasta que nos inboquen a darle fin a la tormenta" dijo rainbow dash "uh que tal doctor, le gustaría pasear por el lugar, ohoh que tal si le mostramos la fabrica de arcoíris" "GENIAL" dijeron ambas pegasos y el doctor se veía entusiasmado "ustedes vayan a divertirse yo me quedare por aquí un rato buscare donde quedarnos que tal si nos vemos en la fuente principal en tres horas" dijo el boss llendose y los pony se fueron…

El doctor revoloteo con las dos pegasos vio como se asen los arcoíris y provo el color rojo y naranja "PICANTEEEEEEEEEEE" y salió corriendo directo a la sección de nieve y metió su cabeza en un monton de esta derritiéndola, "ahhhh" dijo refrescado ante la risa de todos "doctor tontito" dijo ditzy dándole un un baso con limonada fresca "ja los arcoíris no son conocidos por tener buen sabor"" dijo RDash el doctor sonrio "lo tomare en cuenta" dijo mientras seguía bebiendo su limonada y ditzy abrasaba su cabeza, luego lo ayudaron a salir y fueron a ver como se hacer las nubes, los copos de nieve "QUE HERMOSO" grito el doctor y miles de los minicopos se desintegraron… los tres salieron corriendo del lugar riéndose como locos…

El dia entero curiosearon por el lugar, fueron a ver una carrera de tonderbolts… "SIIII SOARIN" dijeron ditzy y raibow dash "NO ES ACASO EL MEJOR" dijo rainbow "ES ASOMBROSO" dijo ditzy emocionada "BAAAA" dijo refunfuñon el doctor, las chicas lo vieron y " que le pasa doctor, no le gustaron las carreras?" dijo ditzy acercándose a el y ato su pata a la de el, el solo dijo "no es nada solo que no estoy de humor eso es todo" dijo abrasando a ditzy por el hombro, dash sonrio malévolamente "ditzy estan firmando autógrafos ven" dijo tomando a ditzy, y el doctor las siguió a regañadientes,. Ahora sentía lo que ditzy cuando el fantasea con unicornios…

"creo que le gustas derpy" "QUE?" y rainbow le tapo la boca "no no digas cosas que no pueden ser, solo somos amigos" dijo ella poniéndose roja "para tu infortunio verdad admítelo te gustaaaa" "claro que me gusta que pony no gusta de el solo miralo" el doctor estaba recargado mirando a la nada cuando unas chicas pegaso lo vieron y se sonrojaron y siguieron de largo riéndose… ditzy se puso refunfuñona "vamos derpy yo creo que si le gustas que no viste lo celoso que se puso cuando vitoreamos a soarin" "claro que no solo estaba algo cansado eso es todo" "apostamos? Tu me compras el almuerzo si no logro que el doctor te jale de la pata alejándote de aquí" "como crees, ademas eso no pasaría" "apuestas?" "de acuerdo pero pierdes tu tiempo", rainbow jalo a ditzy a tomarse fotos con los tunderbolts y para la foto soarin las tomo a ambas de los hombros y sonriendo "digan nube" dijo el camarógrafo "NUBE" y en la foto se pudo ver una pata café jalando a la pegaso de la suya "tu amiga estará bien?" dijo soarin viendo como aquel pony se la llevaba arrastrando "mejor que nunca" dijo tomandose otra foto con soarin y spitfire..

En otra parte ditzy estaba siendo jalada por los aires por un refunfuñon doctor "como se atreve, sujeto fresco, rayos debi golpearlo" "ummm doctor?" entonces el doctor se pateo mentalmente, había hecho frente a todos una ravieta de celos "yo, es que yo" ditzy le sonrio y beso su mejilla "solo lo hizo por que usted sabe que no me gusta que ponys extraños me toquen, lo entiendo doctor no se preocupe y gracias, venga vayamos a las tiendas será divertido" y salieron ambos de tienda en tienda el doctor y ella jugando con los sombreros y midiéndose trajes con libertad para las alas… luego se fueron a correr por la pista de la academia de vuelo, el doctor estuvo feliz de conocer el lugar que vio crecer a derpy, luego se fueron a comer algo "esto es una delicia esto es te de rais de caliope, una planta que solo crece en la copa de las montañas y estos son biskets de alga de nube, solo crece en nubes sobre pantanales es muy rara y muy rica" dijo ditzy, "delicioso en verdad, pero ditzy acaso esos pegasos estan comiendo gemas?" dijo mirando a unos pegasos comiendo unos cristales de colores claros "no doctor esos son cristales de filimita" "que es eso?" "es algo parecido a sal cristalizada que se forma cuando las nubes de nieve en las montañas entran en contacto con los arcoíris, es muy nutritivo y nos ayuda a mantener las plumas de las alas sanas, puede probarlos si quiere, algunos ponys los comen para mejorar la calidad de sus cascos, para hacerlos mas resistentes" dijo ella y juntos se fueron comiendo una bolsita de filimita a esperar al boss y a rainbow en la plaza… "no esta mal pero sabria mejor con mantequilla" "todo sabe mejor con mantequilla" "verdad?" dijo el y ditzy solo le sonrio y asintió… "este ha sido uno de los mas maravillosos días de mi vida" dijo ditzy recargando su cabeza en el hombro del doctor, el puso su cabeza sobre la de ella "total y definitivamente… de acuerdo contigo, mi linda margarita" dijo el acurrucándose cada vez mas a ditzy entre sus patas… ahí esperaron juntos lado a lado felices de compartir ese momento de felicidad juntos.

"OIGAN MOCOSOS MEJOR CONTINUEN ESO EN EL DEPARTAMENTO VENGAN" dijo el boss flotando sobre ellos, ellos sonrieron, entonces llego rainbow dash y los tres se fueron volando detrás de el boss ditzy platicando con dash y el doctor y nadie noto o mas bien nadie dijo nada, al hecho de que ditzy y el doctor se fueron volando lado a lado tomados de los cascos…

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/-*/-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: un poco mas solo por que asi lo quisieron… la aventura continua


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

**Total, definitiva e irrevocablemente… 7**

El doctor y el BOSS estaban tomando una taza de café mientras las chicas estaban mirando un álbum de fotos de la academia de vuelo "mira derpy acá estamos cuando por accidente derrumbamos aquel pilar y el agua de lluvia acumulada cayó sobre el profesor hahaha" "oh lo recuerdo, nos castigaron por dos semanas sin recreo y doble entrenamiento" "pero que estricto" dijo el doctor "eso no fue lo peor para derpy el castigo peor fue hahahah" se soltó riendo rainbow "que cosa derpy?" dijo el doctor "nos quitaron el postre por dos semanas…. PENSE MORIR SIN MUFFINS" dijo ditzy sollozando en el hombro de rainbow.

Al doctor se le erizo la crin usualmente ditzy sollozaría en su hombro, cuando el doctor volteo hacia la dirección del boss el le estaba sonriendo malévolamente, el doctor solo garraspeo y miro hacia otro lado, "bueno es mejor descansar no sabemos cuándo nos llamen" dijo dash y ella y derpy se levantaron "noches chicos" dijo dash yéndose simplemente a dormir agitando su pata como adiós, "buenas noches rainbow dash" dijo ditzy y el doctor "noches chica" dijo el boss, "yo también me iré a dormir, buenas noches moddi" dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla "buenas noches torbellino" "buenas noches doctor" dijo besándole la mejilla y se tallaron mutuamente las mejillas, ella le sonrio y ambos sonrientes y sonrojados se despidieron, el doctor no dejo de sonreir hasta que ditzy entro al cuarto y aun asi se quedo mirando como se cerraba la puerta lentamente y como desaparecia tras de ella su margarita.

Cuando se volteo se dio cuenta de su error, el boss lo miraba malévolamente "que?" dijo el con car de inocensia "cuando me volverán abuelo los dos he, no me estoy haciendo mas joven" dijo el tomando un sorbo de café, el doctor escupió el suyo y se quedo petrificado "por dios muchacho no soy siego, tu estas por los cascos por ella, y cualquiera que los ve juntos, que los ve mirarse de esa manera piensa lo mismo, hasta dash lo piensa" el doctor se puso rojo "no se de que habla solo somos realmente buenos amigos" "si claro chico sigue en tu negación, el miedo se te nota en la crin" "YONO TEMO A NADA" dijo el doctor furioso "tienes suerte que por el trabajo las chicas tengan sueño pesado si no tendrías a una dash super molesta y a una ditzy preocupada" dijo el boss.

"mira chico yo se que te gusta ditzy de un modo mas profundo que un simple enamoramiento, pero veo en tus ojos que prefieres adorarla de lejos, lo que me hace pensar, que te detiene de dar ese paso a lo que realmente deseas?" dijo el boss, el doctor lo considero, ··que decirle, lo siento soy un timelord y si me caso con ditzy el deseo mas grande en toda mi existencia, ella terminara atada a mi, sin poder tener hijos y a vivir una vida atado a mi, que al final ella consagrada a mi encontrara el fin de sus días, sin ninguna familia y yo viviré una existencia de soledad al perderla·· entonces el doctor lo miro.

Es ora que el doctor diga otra de sus media mentiras, por que siempre debe mentir "por que yo no puedo darle a derpy lo que ella merece, yo no soy capas de engendrar hijos es una condición genética y habra un momento en el futuro en que debere marcharme y será muy duro para ditzy si rebasamos el nivel de amigos" dijo el doctor "pero que dulce prefieres marginarla y negarse ese sueño y hacerse miserables ambos al final de todos modos que darse la oportunidad de vivir ese libre momento de felicidad, eres un cobarde, pensé haberte jusgado mejor" "mire amigo no soy ningún cobarde, que no ve que estoy sacrificando mi amor por ella para que ella tenga un futuro mejor" "y tu no vez que solo actuas por tu misma avaricia, tu eres el que no quiere sufrir asi que no digas que lo haces por ella" "como te atrevez?" dijo el doctor furioso.

"me atrevo por que yo cometi el mismo estúpido error, yo por su felicidad la deje libre para que ella viviese una vida que yo no pude darle, yo tampoco puedo tener hijos" el doctor se quedo perplejo "la deje a ella buscar felicidad en otro pero este no la hizo felis y ambos nos amargamos al punto de odiarnos, odiaba verla con el, y ella odiaba el verme por romper su corazón, ella dijo no importarle el no tener hijos que existía la adopción, pero yo me nege por que condenarla a algo que no tenia que sufrir, al final ella y ese sujeto se separaron, ella crio sola a su potrillo y el se marcho lejos a tener otra familia" el lo vio fijo "yo lo siento" dijo el doctor mirando al suelo, que ignorante era el en el mundo claro que abria gente que sufriría aun mas que el, ni siquiera en este dulce lugar algunas cosas estaban lejos de flaquear.

"pero el destino te da cosas buenas chicos si te las da no las dejes ir, creeme" "y que paso con la mujer y el potrillo" "ella volvió aquí a ponyville a vivir, pero falleció en un accidente el chico quedo solo y solo según el tenia un familiar en ponyville" "quien?" "su tio el BOSS" dijo riéndose a carcajadas "el chico llego a mi con una carta en su ocico, la ultima voluntad de su mama, que yo lo cuidara como si fuese nuestro pues eso quería ella cuando volvió a ponyville pero su miedo la obligo a no acercarse a mi…. Hize lo que me pidió y lo volvi un hombre un hombre que supo luchar por lo suyo y logro hasta el ultimo de sus días contruir una familia feliz, y en honor a ella y a el mismo yo no permitiría que su mas grande logro se perdiera" "espere, espere, usted insinua que usted, que ella era y que el era y su logro es? AAAHHH?" "asi es zoquete, yo hiba ser el abuelo de ditzy doo y en lugar de eso resulte se su padrastro hahahahaha" dijo el riéndose a carcajadas.

"como fue, digo como fue criarla solo?" "un infierno, tragarme mi orgullo… pero relativamente ella fue como si siempre hubiésemos estado juntos" el doctor trago saliva, el podía identificarse con eso "quieres saber como fue te lo dire"…

BOSS POV

_Si, lo recuerdo, ese viejo y ruin lugar, no podía soportar pensar que la potrilla de CLOUD BOSTER estuviese en ese lugar maloliente, cuando la vi por primera vez no necesite que nadie me dijiese quien es, tenia la misma dulcura de su abuela, solo la vi allí sentada ella sola debajo de un árbol haciendo burbujas, solo aciendo burbujas todos los demás potrillos la ignoraban, e incluso se burlaban de ella pero ella solo sonreía y seguía haciendo burbujas._

_Me fui directo con la directora del lugar, le mostre los papeles del padre, que su madre amablemente me había dejado en aquella carta, ella al tener los papeles que decían de cloud boster era mi hijo, legalmente al ser pariente tenia derecho a ella, pero al ser potro sinpareja dudaban en dármela, pero acordaron dármela pues nadie en los dos años que estuvo allí había ido a reclamarla._

_Me daban ganas de decirles sus verdades pero me aguante por ella, asi que esa noche la llevaron ante mi, la vi allí, ella tenia la cabeza baja, pero ojos muy abiertos y brillantes, ninguna señal de miedo, no soy sentimental pero al verla allí meneando su colame daban ganas de alsarla en brazos (el doctor podía imaginársela, en realidad el también hubiera deseado eso) pero mi orgullo melo impidió, la vi y simplemente le dije __"escucha mocosa solo te lo dire una vez entendiste?" ella subió la cabeza y asintió, chica lista pense "te ofresco un techo y un propósito, asi que te vienes conmigo o te quedas aquí a esperar a ser vieja para irte o que alguien decida recogerte por lastima, yo no te tengo lastima entendiste, vine aquí por que quise, asi que que dices" ella solo me sonrio y asintió, salió de la habitación y segundos después entro con un peluche de pony amarillo "lishto sheñol peshgasho, estoy lishta" dijo simplemente, le sonreí y la subi a mi lomo, me despedi de los directivos sin mirarlos y lejos del lugar le dije "miralo por ultima vez ditzy doo, por que jamás permitiré que vuelvas a poner un pie ahí, te lo juro por mi vida" ella se acurruco en mi espalda "adiosh" dijo simplemente y dormito todo el viaje._

_Yo realmente no tengo una cas atengo cuartos adaptados para vivir en cada uno de mis empresas, que estan cerca la una de la otra, llegue a la oficina de correos, ya era de noche y llobia y baje a ditzy en mi oficina, le puse mi chaqueta encima mientras encendia el fuego, "mira niña no será la gran cosa pero por lo menos por el momento no tendras… frio?" cuando la voltie a ver estaba dormida sobre un saco de correo usando mi chaqueta de manta abrasando su peluche con la mas grande y dulce sonrisa que pudieras imaginar…. "dios, por celestia, es que acaso puede ser posible amar tanto a alguien que acabas de conocer (el doctor se sonrojo, claro que podía concordar con eso)_

_·· "como fue el criarla?" ·· dijo el doctor… "un verdadero reto"_

_Ditzy se levantaba temprano incluso antes que yo, ella se aseaba sola e incluso se hacia el desayuno, ella era autosuficiente, diablos e incluso me cuidaba a mi, me lavaba mi ropa, claro me convirtió unas camisa blancas en rosas sin querer, pero yo todo se lo pasaba solo solia decirle "TIEMPO FUERA TORBELLINO" por que eso era, en la oficina solia hacer pequeños desastres por su curiosidad que solian resultar en algo de provecho, como encontrar alguna carta perdida o iluminar el humos de los trabajadores, esa era mi torbellino, mi alegre desastre ambulante…_

_Ella era simple de tratar y erauna vida bastante buena para los dos según yo, pero entonces la alcadesa se entero de mi adopción y __esa maestra en ese tiempo se llamaba Sunflower, me dieron una orden de la alcaldía que debía meterla en la escuela, va yo era suficiente para enseñarle lo que necesitaba, ya sabia leer, escribir y sobre todo matematica, siempre le gusto, y cada vez que me vei hacer cuentas estaba allí para ver como, ella amaba los números, rayos todas las mañanas después de dejar en orden la oficina la dejaba en la escuela, ella era la única pegaso en la escuela por lo que fue algo popular con los chicos, mocosos buscando la atención de mi torbellino, pero ella solo tenia ojos para mi, yo era su todo, ella me lo decía me decía que yo era su muffin de vainilla, pequeña empalagosa pero como la adore, y aun lo hago._

_Después llego el tiempo de su primer cambio de plumas y la lleve a cloudsdale y la alcaldesa de cloudsdale me pidió inscribirla, era mas seguro para ella estar en las nubes que en la tierra, acepte y cuando se lo dije ella no estuvo muy feliz pero solo me dijo "ire para voloverme una gran pegaso como tu mi moddi" ella siempre me dijo moddi desde el primer dia, la veo y recuerdo la primera vez que destrozo la cocina haciendo muffins, o cuando destrozo la oficina buscando las muffin que escondi para su almuerzo mas tarde… en como un barril de monos con alas inquietos y llenos de sorpresas._

_La alegría mas grande de mi vida se renovo el dia que por fin mi angel volvia a mi, mi pequeña torbellino como una linda damita… pero nuestra alegría fue limitada pues pronto se volvió una linda jovencita lo que pronto se combertiria en mujer y por lo tanto adulta… me dedique a entrenarla para ese dia y cuando la gente empezó a murmurar, fue la luz verde para separarnos, pero mi angel jamás me dejaría, asi que le di trabajo en mis empresas y ella estuvo feliz, ella adoraba ser lo que un dia fue su padre… ella lo es todo para mi._

_END FLASH END POV_

El doctor miro al boss, este hombre era todo lo que el no era, "dios si yo alguna vez llego a ser padre espero ser la mitad de bueno que usted, rayos con una fracción de un decimo me sentiría honrado" dijo el doctor siquiera llegar a ser la mitad de hombre… el boss le sonrio, "vamos chico date una oportunidad, y dásela a ditzy acaso ella no es tu mejor amiga?" "CLARO QUE SI" "entonces ten mas fe en su juicio, ella no estaría contigo si no hubiese considerado todo pro y contra, ella considera todo antes de relacionarse con cualquiera, aunque no lo paresca, por que crees que no le habla a algunos de los pegasos, los saluda y sonríe por cortesía pero mantiene su contacto al minimo en especial a skyrider ella piensa que el un brabucon y lo evita, la pobre no se da cuenta que esta por los cascos por ella, estan inocente que no se da cuenta que muchos chicos la pretenden HAHAHA" el boss sonrio aun mas al ver la crin del doctor erisarse, ·· como se atreven?, pero claro quien no se veria tentado por la increíble hermosura y dulcura de la bella ditzy doo ·· pensó el doctor…

Toda la noche el doctor soño con dulces sueños viendo a una pequeña potrilla haciendo burbujas… que sonreía dulcemente…

Al dia siguiente fueron convocados para desacer la tormenta y el primer escuadron que fue llamado fue el de ditzy…

DOCTOR POV

_Veo como los ponys del escuadron de ditzy salian a trabajas… la veo a ella arrojarse a la tormenta sin miedo a nada, como gira y revolotea esquivando los rayos y los remolinos de viento, entonces veo como los rayos solo hacen brilla las gotas de lluvia en la rubia melena de mi angel, mi dulce margarita… mi ditzy con una mirada decidida lanzaba coces a las nubes oscuras, y con cada coz salian rayos y sonaban truenos, una sinfonía a su valiente asaña, una poesía en movimiento a su perfeccion… aun asi no puedo dejar de pensar, como es que antes pensaba que ella era algo distraída y torpe incluso, pero aun asi la consideraba la mas especial pony en todo equestria y en el planeta… la adoro por celestia y por chronos señor máximo del tiempo, la adoro… mi vida no seria igual sin ella…. Ella sin duda alguna es total e irrevocablemente lo mejor de mi vida…ella se acerca a mi y sonriendo me dice…_

"listo para irnos a casa doctor" "te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo derpy" "doctor tontito mi casa no esta tan lejos" asi ella tomandome le los hombros decendemos grácil y lentamente hasta el suelo, aun llano cercano a ponyville "OIGAN Y QUE HAY DE NOSOTROS?" dijo el boss desde atrás "QUE ACASO ESTAMOS PINTADOS?" dijo dash, solo nos reimos ditzy y yo… mi vida estaba llena de bendiciones y la mas grande era mi angel guardian "cuando lleguemos a casa le preparar unos ricos muffins de arandano con mantequilla encima" total y definitivamente lo mejor de mi vida…

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/-*/-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: un poco mas solo por que así lo quisieron… la aventura continúa


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

**Total, definitiva e irrevocablemente… 8**

El doctor tomaba una taza de café cuando paso por el almanaque, nunca le daba mucho interés pero algo le llamo la atención, marcado con un enorme símbolo rojo le llamo la atención… su boca se abrió hasta que la quijada llego al piso y derramando su café murmuro, "HEARTHS AND HOOVES DAY" dijo el en paranoia… "que are que haré?" dijo corriendo como gallina por toda la sala, entonces lo pensó, derpy estaba trabajando era uno de sus días más atareados por todos los paquetes de enamorados y si esta tradición era similar a VALENTINES DAY yo sabía algo del protocolo… escribió miles de tarjetas pero ninguna le gusto al final vio la hora y tomo la que más le pareció adecuada y la metió a su alforja, sin darse cuenta que las demás también cayeron, entonces salió corriendo y aventó el contenido al buzón, no tenía tiempo de de ser delicado, salió corriendo rumbo a comprar flores, rosas amarillas para su margarita, ah y margaritas frescas de todos los colores, y en especial muffin de red velvet con moras azules en forma de corazón…. "oh derpy estará extasiada con esto" pensó feliz el doctor, todo lo dejo listo en una de las habitaciones vacías de la tardis…

Se sentó a esperar a ditzy en su casa cuando ella llego, "hola doctor feliz día de Hearts and hooves" dijo ditzy entrando a la casa "feliz día también a ti derpy" el doctor fue a recibirla y ambos como siempre se recibían con un frotamiento de nariz o el llamado beso esquimal, al doctor se le ponían las orejas rojas y a ditzy le aleteaban las alitas, "tome doctor esto es para usted" dijo derpy sacando de su alforja miles de cartas, "mmm derpy que es esto?" "sus cartas de Hearts por supuesto, parece que es muy popular" "pero quien me enviaría cartas?" dijo el mirándolas sospechosamente "mire el remitente no solo enamorados se envían cartas" "bueno eso lo veré después" dijo echando todas las cartas e incluso un paquete que no noto dentro de su alforja "ahora es hora de que me acompañes a la tardis" dijo él, ditzy no dijo nada solo sonrió "está bien doctor" el doctor se aguantaba su risa, ya imaginaba la sonrisa de felicidad de ditzy cuando le mostrara su sorpresa ··oh my derpy estará tan feliz·· y lo que más le daba felicidad ver ese brillo de celos cuando el miro las cartas y su gran alegría cuando el no tomo atención de ellas y la invito a la tardis como si las cartas no importasen.

"adelante mi margarita pasa" "oh ummm doctor? La tardis debería tener la consola con las palancas moviéndose solas y esa luz roja parpadeante prendida?" dijo ditzy el doctor lo miro "esto no está bien creo que tenemos una aventura entre manos, bueno su sorpresa deberá esperar... ups rayos yo y mi bocota" dijo golpeándose la frente con la pata "UHHHH UNA SORPRESA SORPRESA" derpy saltaba feliz.

El doctor sonrió "BUENO MISS HOOVES AVANTE" "AVANTEEEEE" dijo derpy feliz y a la aventura se fueron… se ven las puertas de la tardis abrirse y ellos salen… se ven corriendo siendo seguidos por grifos….. luego se ven siendo seguidos por grifos y minotauros vistiendo togas … se ven siguiendo a los grifos en hombros de los minotauros y ahora vistiendo faldas de centuriones …. Luego se ven todos corriendo de unas medusas pony ….. ahora las medusas corren de el y de ditzy ambos con escudos en sus ocicos….. luego se ven todos bailando alrededor de unas estatuas de medusas pony el doctor y ditzy usando armaduras de espartanos con escudos muy brillantes….. Luego se ven despidiéndose de todos…..

"eso fue divertido" dijo ditzy quitándose el casco "realmente divertido pero ahora qué tal si volvemos a casa para dar un paseo por el pueblo según creo en el parque darán una exhibición de fuegos artificiales" "si al anochecer cerca del kiosco, pero y mi sorpresa?" dijo mirándolo con boquita de pato y un bellísimo puchero y ojos de ruego "puede esperar un poco no irá a ninguna parte, ok y ahora aterricemos cerca del parque yyyyyyyyyy listo, después de usted señorita derpy" "oh doctor es incorregible" dijo ditzy, entonces cuando sale se encuentran en la colina que es el inicio del camino que lleva directo al kiosco, ditzy iba caminando mientras el doctor cerraba la tardis "doctor creo que llegamos muy temprano, creo que falta una hora para el medio día" "oh vaya parece que falle en mi calculo, bueno que importa caminemos un rato y planeemos donde ponernos más tarde para tener la mejor vista" "si usted lo dice" dijo ditzy cuando tres pequeñas ponis corrieron frente a ella haciendo que se tropezara y callera rodando justo entre una pareja que al parecer estaba a punto de brindar "por la amistad" "EYUP" dieron el sorbo cuando un proyectil dorado y plateado choco con ellos, "DERPYYYYYYY" grito el doctor.

Las tres pequeñas ponis salieron de su escondite "esto no puede ser bueno" dijo una conocido como scootdaloo "estará bien?" dijo la conocida como applebloom "vayamos a ver" dijo la conocida como sweetybell …. "derpy oh mi derpy estas bien?" gritaba el doctor, "eso creo..ooo … holaaa" dijo ditzy al pony frente a ella, la pobre había caído en el tazón de ponche y aun su cabello choreaba el brebaje, los ojos de ditzy pasaron de ámbar a color ametista y los del pony frente a ella igualmente "hola" dijo el…

"Bigmac que paso oo… ooolaaa" dijo la pony que estaba con el llamado bigmac, "DERPYYY" corrió el doctor, "oh my dios derpy estas empapada déjame levantarte y derpy y bigmac lo empujaron lejos, el pobre salió volando dos metros a unos arbustos, los ojos de la otra pony se pusieron ametistas, y miro fijo al semental que bajaba corriendo la colina…. "hola" dijo cherrylee parándose frente al doctor ofreciendo su pata para ayudarlo a levantarse… "muy agradecido" "tu nombre?" "soy el doctor" "doctor… que bello nombre" "PERDON?" dijo él, mirándola fijo con cara de susto entonces vio que los ojos de ella cambiaban de color "ok esto se puso raro, derpy será mejor que nos vayamos…derpy… derpy? DERPY?" dijo atónito.

Ella estaba dándose besos esquimales con ese otro pony de pelaje rojizo y crin dorada "ditzy?" "si?" "quieres ser mi pony especial" "si" dijo ditzy y se dieron otro beso esquimal "OH NOOOO NOOO NOOO" dijo el corriendo y tacleando al tal bigmac, todos estaban perplejos nadie había tenido la fuerza de lograr eso "DERPY ES MI MARGARITA" dijo tomando a derpy de la pata y llevándosela de ahí "DEJEME" dijo ditzy empujándolo para correr con bigmac, "déjenos en paz pony raro" dijo ella "ven my lindo muffin de manzana, my lindo lindo corazoncito de turrón" dijo ditzy besando su mejilla "eyup… mi dulcecito de caramelo, mi corazoncito de turrón" "oh eres mi lindo pequeño osito de caramelo rojo" "y tu mi manzanita de azúcar dulce" "y tu eres mi conejito pachoncito de amor dulce" "y tu mi palomita de rayitos de sol y azúcar" y se fueron caminando muy acaramelados todo el camino diciéndose cosas melosas… mientras todos hacían gestos de vomitar.

"QUE RAYOS PASO AQUÍ DERPYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?" dijo el poniéndose furioso, entonces escucho unas vocecitas detrás del "esto no está bien" "pero que hacemos?" "pues veamos el libro tal vez hay algo que hacer" cuando las tres se dieron la vuelta se vieron frente a un doctor con una sonrisa estresada mientras una cherrylee enamorada estaba atada a su pata "me dirán todo o me encargare de enviarlas directo a la luna de forma permanente" dijo él en forma amenazadora….

Tiempo después….. "quieren decir que esto era para que el hermano de Applebloom y su maestra la señorita cherrylee tuvieran a alguien especial para pasar el día?" "ASI ES" dijeron las tres… mientras afuera del club de las cutey mark crusaider estaba amarrada a un árbol la pobre maestra cherrylee…

"bueno según el libro dice la historia de los enamorados y sobre destrucción del reino y bla bla blah lo bueno es que hay una cura" dijo el doctor dijo y las niñas soltaron un resuello "dice que hay que mantenerlos sin contacto de ojos por una hora y el efecto pasara" "bueno eso será fácil"" si no hay problema "será fácil" dijeron las tres niñas "bueno no sé cómo será bigmac pero cuando hay algo en el camino de derpy que la evite de obtener algo que quiere puede ser realmente enérgica" "bueno mi hermano es el pony mas fuerte de ponyville" dijo applebloon "nos espera algo duro"…

Así unieron los tres sus patas, "está arreglado todo, la operación planeación de boda falsa para evitar que se miren en acción" dijo el doctor "A LA ORDEN" dijeron y salieron dejando a una muy molesta cherrylee amarrada al árbol "deberíamos desatarla?" dijo sweetybell "NOOOO" dijeron las otras dos y el doctor "estará bien" dijo el doctor evitando verla…

1er PAZO meterles la idea.

Las chicas se encargaría de verlos en sugarcubecorner y meterles la idea, el doctor no tenia los corazones para aguantar las nauseas que la rabia le producía, así que el doctor por mientras uso su papel transmutador, para hacerse pasar por inspector de varios locales…. "la joyería puso sus joyas mas rebuscadas y extrañas, la panadería puso en venta muffins por todas partes, la tienda de ropa de novia puso sus vestidos mas incómodos y extravagantes, el doctor los eligió el mismo con ayuda de sweetybell que se fue con el…

2do PASO

Las chicas y el doctor trataron por cualquier cosita impedir que se vieran, los muffin funcionaron 20 minutos, a bigmac lo llevo primero a la modista por su smoking, después a bigmac a comprar la argolla 40 minutos, ditzy estaba en la tiendo de rarity sweetybell la ayudaba a criticar mientras el doctor disfrazado se hacía pasar por el modisto, la hiso usar los vestidos mas ridículos "espere señorita aquí hay otros más" entonces una pony entro al lugar "AMORCITOOOOOO" grito era cherrylee, ella choco con todos, "no porque a mi solo faltan 5 minutos por favor "NO PUEDO DETENERLOOOOOO" grito una voz desde afuera, el doctor empujo a ditzy y a cherrylee en un vestidos con el montonal de vestidos "MUFFINCITO DE MORA AZUL" decía gritando desde afuera bigmac "MUFFINCITO DE MANZANA DULCE" grito derpy desesperada "yo soy su muffincito de mantequilla" dijo el doctor molesto, entonces las chicas gritaron un "DEJALO IR" y un enorme tud se escucho, el doctor salió a ver, "que paso?" y las vio a la orilla de un foso "chicas listas" dijo sonriendo.

"AMORCITO DE CARAMELO" grito bigmac y un "HIYAAAAAA" se escucho y ditzy salió estrellándose con el doctor, "NO DITZY NO" ella forcejeaba volando "CARIÑITO DE CHOCOLATE" dijo cherrylee corriendo desde la boutique "AMORCITO DE MANZANA ROJA" dijo derpy y el doctor, no pudo mas "EL NO ES TU AMORCITO; ESE SOY YO; POR QUE YO TE AMO DERPY TE AMO" dijo eso y la beso, eso freno a derpy de golpe, cherry se fue corriendo de largo, y choco con la cuteimarkcrusaders y se estrello al final contra bigmac… todo esto mientras el reloj marcaba la una…

_Y mientras unas niñas les respondían por sus acciones a una maestra molesta y confundida y a un igualmente confundido hermano mayor pony… _

El doctor tenia abrasada a derpy, mientras el sollozaba "yo te amo, no él, no me dejes derpy no me dejes" entonces unas lagrimas cálidas cayendo en su pecho devolvieron al doctor a la realidad, saco a derpy de entre su patas y la miro a los ojos, ella le sonreía a la vez que parpadeaba y cambiaban de lugar sus ojitos, "doctor tontito, porque habría yo de dejarlo?, no diga cosas tontitas, ya le dije que jamás me alejaría de usted" dijo ella dándole un besito esquimal, "porque aquí, es el mejor lugar del mundo para mi" dijo abrasándolo "y es aquí donde siempre quiero estar" "yo también" dijo el abrasándola fuertemente contra el….

Momentos después se fueron a la tardis muy acaramelados, desde que se abrasaron derpy no había dicho nada sobre el hecho de que el le dijo que la amaba… no lo habría escuchado, lo habría hecho y deseaba ignorar ese hecho o tal vez solo lo estaba tomando como un error de el de furor del momento…, "doctor?" el doctor la miro expectante "si?" lo diría, lo mencionaría, cualquiera de las cosa que fuese, el hecho de decirlo o no lo estaba matando "donde esta mi sorpresa, usted me la prometió" dijo ella con un enorme puchero adorable… "OOOH PERO COMO PODER NEGARLE ALGO A ESA CARITA" dijo el pellizcando sus mejillas, derpy solo sonreía "por acá mi bella damisela" "SIIII SORPRESA" el doctor la dejo pasar al cuarto, y entonces los ojos de derpy se emparejaron, incluso su ojo travieso quería mirar a fondo el escenario…

Todo estaba tapisado con telas rojas, perla, blancas y amarillas, un tapete con cojines de terciopelo y petalos de rosas multicolores decorando el piso, y en el centro de este un jarron con margaritas, después una mesa en el centro de la habitación con lo que parecía ser un corazón hecho con muffins de belbet rojo y cubierta de turron blanco con un corazón…. "oh mi dios, por eternia y las princesas celestiales" "quien es eternia? Bueno eso no importa… te gusta?" el doctor no pudo hablar los labios de ditzy se lo impedían… ··oh por dios, oh por dios oh por dios oh por dios, me esta besando, oh sus labios sus dulces y suaves labios·· derpy no le dio tiempo de agarrar en la atmosfera.

"Es lindísimo y los muffin se ven deliciosos… a comer" dijo ella yéndose a sentar, ambos se sentaron a comer los muffins, el doctor comia callado y totalmente abochornado, sus orejas parecían petalos de flor de navidad…. "como… como estan?" "deliciosos" decía derpy comiendo feliz "me alegra oírlo" dijo el sonriéndole feliz, después se fueron al tapete donde se acurrucaron a comer las margaritas… "derpy yo…" "UHHH SABE DOCTOR DEBERIAMOS USAR ESTE TIEMPO PARA ABRIR SUS CARTAS Y LAS MIAS" "que? Por que? Espera tus cartas como en mas de una?" "claro recibi muchas igual que usted" dijo ella feliz…

Derpy salió por las alforjas y el doctor se quedo solo y gruñon, "tonto correo basura, an de ser impuestos, no es que yo pague, pero ha de ser correo de spam" dijo muy gruño, cuando derpy entro el fingió una sonrisa… "por favor no haga eso" dijo ditzy preocupada "hacer que?" dijo el ahora en duda "obligarse a sonreir, odio que haga su cara de sonrisa falsa, a veces prefiero no mirarlo cuando hace eso" dijo ella poniéndose triste "entiendo que yo no soy muy divertida" "NO; NO; NO ES ESO; CREEME TE ADORO DERPY ADORO TU COMPAÑÍA NO HAY NADIE EN ESTE U OTROS UNIVERSOS CON QUIEN MAS QUISIERA ESTAR" dijo el rápidamente "entonces por que no esta feliz, hace un momento lo estaba" "por las cartas" "no le gusta recibir cartas?" "no es eso, no por las mías, mas bien por… las … tuyas" "que tiene de malo que reciba cartas?" dijo ella curiosa.

El doctor trago saliva y metió su cabeza bajo un cojín "me… dan …celos" "doctor tontito si usted recibió mas correo que yo" "no… es por eso" "entonces?" "me dan celos que recibas cartas de otra gente" dijo poniéndose un montonal de cojines encima "doctor tontito, veamos quiere una suya y una mía a la vez ok, usted agarra una de mi pila y yo agarro una de la suya" "esta bien" pero aun asi no salió de debajo de los cojines, "yo primero, esta es de la princesa celestia, estimado doctor, le agradezco grandemente por todo el bien que le ha hecho usted y derpy a equestria, espero que pase este bello dia en compañía de un ser querido" el doctor asomo su hocico y derpy le dio a comer una margarita… el tomo una carta "de el señor boster storm…. Quien es ese? Para mi pequeño torbellino feliz dia y salúdame al cabezota de tu novio el doctor…EEP" dijo el doctor ahogándose con la margarita, derpy se rio… "de la princesa luna, estimado doctor nosotros le agradecemos profundamente el bien que le ha hecho a nuestra familia y al reino y por eso estaremos eternamente en deuda con usted y ditzy doo, que la luna vele su sueño" dijo ditzy.

El doctor empezó a salir poco a poco de debajo de los cojines… eran cartas de todos sus amigos que habían hecho durante sus viajes… estaban ya muy entrados leyendo cuando solo quedaban un par de ella, el doctor noto que derpy tenía unas escondidas en su alforja, "derpy que son esas?" "OH nada nada" "DERPY?" el doctor tomo la alforja… cayeron y el doctor las reconoció, eran todas las que el le había escrito… todas abiertas ya "derpy?" dijo sonrojado, entonces vio una que no estaba abierta "y esta?" "es una que olvide entregar" dijo roja, el doctor la observo, no tenia destinatario solo decía, para el ser aun mas dulce que un muffin… el doctor la vio y su rostro se entristeció… esa carta era de derpy para su pony especial "creo que lo mas correcto seria entregarla" "no creo que a la persona que se la de este muy feliz de recibirla" "vamos derpy cualquier persona estaría feliz de recibir esta carta de ti, créeme lo se" dijo aun mas triste, "esta bien si usted lo dice" dijo y entonces se paro, tomo su gorro de cartero, se lo puso y salió, el doctor detrás de ella y derpy salió a afuera de la tardis, el doctor la vio salir volando.

El doctor cerro la puerta y empezó a llorar, sus corazones estaban a punto de romperse, ambos total y completamente enamorados de esa pequeña margarita "mi margarita" dijo llorando, de pronto alguien golpeo a su puerta, el abrió y vio perplejo aun con lagrimas en los ojos a quien estaba en la puerta "correo para el doctor" dijo sonriendo… entonces tomo la carta con su hocico y se la ofreció a el doctor y este abochornado pero sonriendo la tomo con el suyo y sus ojos se conectaron por mucho tiempo… el se hizo aun lado para dejarla pasar y ambos volvieron a la habitación y se sentaron en el tapete, entonces el doctor miro las cartas de derpy y empezó a revolverlas "donde esta?" y derpy le toco el hombro y en su hocico ella tenia una carta dorada…

Ambos se sentaron en el tapete uno frente al otro… y se intercambiaron las cartas….

DERPY:

_Para quien se gano mis dos corazones…. Para la pony mas impresionante y magnifica de todas las realidades equinas… he rehecho tantas veces esta carta tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas que expresen lo que siento por ti pero simplemente no puedo… porque es demasiado y las palabras no bastan… amo tus dulces y divertidos ojos tan preciosos y misteriosos, amo tu pelaje plateado que destella con el sol y la luna, amo tu sonrisa sincera y dulce que nunca falla en hacer salir la mia que tenia perdida incluso olvidada… amo tu forma inocente de ser, tan dulce, tan desinteresada, tan optimista y tan valiente… no solo eres mi mejor amiga eres mi familia, eres todo mi ser… y mucho mas…. Las palabras no alcanzan… asi que simplemente te dire…. Que total, definitiva e irrevocablemente… estoy locamente enamorado de ti… te amo derpy… y por la eternidad siempre será asi…_

El doctor dejo salir sus lagrimas al leerle su alma a derpy… ella le sonrio y beso su nariz, ella tomo su carta….

DOCTOR:

_Para el ser aun más dulce que un muffin… toda mi vida he tenido un solo deseo, deseo que jamás le he dicho a nadie… y que solo se volvió realidad el dia que lo conocí… asi que no le pediré nada nunca mas a la diosa eternia… no pediré que lluevan muffins todos los días, no pediré que mis ojos se arreglen, no pediré ser el pony mas popular y amado de equestria, no pediré ya nunca mas nada, porque todo lo que necesito, lo tengo aquí contigo… todo lo que realmente deseo es por siempre y para siempre estar con usted… porque lo desde el fondo de mi corazón solo tengo una cosa que decirle… lo amo doctor… amo todo de usted, amo su sonrisa cuando es sincera, amo su risa cuando es alegre, amo sus preguntas ingeniosas aunque no las entienda y sus comentarios perspicaces aunque no las comprenda siempre… pero lo que mas amo de usted es cuando usted me dice que soy su margarita porque realmente me hace sentir especial…_

El doctor se puso colorado de pies a cabeza "creo que su deseo de ser rojizo de cumplió doctor" dijo ditzy riéndose dulcemente… "NO PUEDO MAS" dijo y se lanzo a derpy tacleándola al piso mientras la besaba profundamente en los labios… el doctor se separo lentamente pero lo que no contaba es que derpy atara sus patas traseras en su cintura y la amarrara del cuello con sus brazos "derpy?" "yo tampoco puedo mas" dijo ella y se besaron…. Mas tarde se fueron a ver los fuegos artificiales…. Su amor era mas resplandeciente y colorido que los mismo fuegos artificiales brillando en el cielo…

"derpy… estoy total, definitiva e irrevocablemente enamorado de ti" dijo tomándola de sus patas delanteras "me alegra… así sabrá lo que yo siento por usted…" abrasandose toda la noche se la pasaron declarándose amor siendo bendecida su unión por la luz del sol naciente como su nueva vida juntos…

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/-*/-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: amor amor pero no el que esperaba el doctor… intervención especial de las CUTEI MARK CRUSADERS….

Ok es el fin de mi fanfic…. Para mantenerlo pg, hare las escenas picantes en otro fic llamado, SUEÑOS HUMEDOS DE UN AMOR PONY… manténganse en sintonía…. Y después de este nuevo fic, hare uno de pinkie y discord por petición popular…. PINKIED DISCORD LOVE…. Los nombres en ingles son mas geniales que en español, en español seria, UN AMOR DISCORDADAMENTE PINKEADO..


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

**Total, definitiva e irrevocablemente… 9**

El doctor estaba durmiendo tranquilamente…. Siglos desde que había tenido un sueño asi de tranquilo… abrió los ojos y se vio en su habitación pero pudo sentir un bulto en las cobijas… el analiso el bulto y sintió un aroma que le recorrió la espina… y otros lugares… y lo abraso, "buenos dia mi margarita" de debajo de las cobijas salió y despeinada ditzy, con ojitos dormilones y una sonrisa graciosa, "buen dia doctor" dijo y se dieron un besito esquimal… ditzy se le acurruco y el doctor la abraso, "lleva mucho despierto, quiere desayunar?" dijo ditzy abrasandolo…. "a lo primero no… y a lo segundo no tampoco" dijo el respirando el perfume de la crin de la rubia llegua…

"doctor que hace?" "un analisis científico" "de que?" "de que si tu cabello, tu cuello, o tus alas tienen un olor mas dulce que la miel" ditzy se rio y empezó a hacer cosquillas con sus alas los costados del doctor… "oh no es justo" dijo y empezó a mordisquear la oreja de ditzy "eso hace cosquillas" el doctor se le subió encima y empezaron a girar por la cama… desde Hearts and hooves day habían empezado a dormir juntos… ninguno de los dos querían estar lejos del otro…

Ya eran pareja oficial y muchos yeguas terminaron con el corazón roto al igual que muchos sementales… ditzy aun que torpe en algunos aspectos seguía siendo muy popular… un dia unos sementales bromearon con el doctor que lo único que les falta era casarse, después de todo prácticamente ya vivian juntos… al doctor le dolio eso, acaso creían que derpy era una chica de clase baja? Pero entonces recordó que esto es equestria, no hay asesinatos, no hay violaciones, no hay cosas tan bajas como en los mundos donde avitaban los humanos…

Asi que en realidad esos ponys si decían lo que pensaban… quiere decir… que rayos pensaba hacer el?, no podía jugar con los sentimientos de derpy ni tampoco podía engañarse… alejarse de ella no era opción ambos se amaban y un pony enamorado era por siempre si era amor real… pero que haría el, el era eterno, algún dia ditzy moriría y el seguiría viviendo… eternamente recordando la memoria de su adorada ditzy por toda la eternidad… pero tendrían varios años de hermosos momentos juntos… incluso tenia planeado seguir visitándola en esos momentos de la historia…

En ese momento unos potrillos pasaron corriendo… un pequeño pegaso se había tropesado y el doctor lo ayudo a levantarse… "gracias señor" dijo y en eso aparece un semental pegaso, "striker" lo llama "voy papa" y a su lado llega una hembra terrestre y la pareja se va con el potrillo, el potrito le dice adiós con la pata y el doctor le sonríe diciéndole adiós de igual manera… ···niños··· pensó el… entonces ese pensamiento llego a su mente… hijos… potrillos… crias…

El como time lord no podía engendrar hijos con criaturas inferiores… hace muchos años engendro en una de sus regeneraciones engendrar y lo logro pero desafortunadamente murió… y desde esa única ocacion jamás pudo engendrar… asi que dejo de intentarlo… y de maldecir a sus compañeras a una vida sin familia propia, decidió igualmente dejar de buscar compañera e incluso de buscar algún interés amoroso… después de todo el era eterno y al final el seria el mas dolido… asi que si por algún motivo llegaba a enamorarse le borraba la memoria a su compañera con su sonicscrewdriver.

Que tan idiota había sido, solo había estado pensando en el.. "oh ditzy" pensó el que hacer… que hacer… irse y borrar la memoria de todos… o alterarla para que el no significara nada…no no podría hacerle eso a ditzy… y el era demasiado egoísta según el para alejarse de ella… y el no oírla llamarlo ··DOC:::TOR·· o ··DOCTOR TONTITO·· no era opción, la amaba demasiado y es por eso que deberían hablar de su felicidad… por supuesto ditzy era una yegua joven y hermosa, tenia unos hermosos 20 años, tenia aun mucha vida por vivir, si su amor siguiera por unos 10 años aun ella estaría joven y bella como para rehacer su vida al lado de alguien mas… 10 años para el no serian nada serian como 10 segundos… si la magia del mundo pudiese conceder ese minimo deseo desearía el ser mortal… una vida mortal a lado de ditzy y una eterna en el otro mundo a su lado… que bello seria eso…

El doctor camino descorazonado… vio a los ponys decorando el lugar, las calles estaban limpias los puestos arreglados y decorados y la alcaldía recién pintada pronto seria "SUMMER SET CELEBRATION" pensó el en voz alta… pronto serian 2 años desde que se conocieron… "oh maravillosa visión de ese primer dia que llegue aquí" dijo el, recordando el primer encuentro con ditzy doo, (nota al final del chapt.) "oh que curiosa criatura pensé yo" el sonrio al recordarla "mi dulce margarita" el doctor la amaba oh como la amaba…

Decidió volver a la tardis cuando esta reacciono… "hora de la aventura" dijo y salió de la tardis "DERPYYYYYYYYY TENEMOS UNA AVENTURAAAAA" en eso llego volando derpy "lista doctor, muffin listos" entro volando con su alforja…. "listo todo?" "todo doctor" "mantequilla y muffins asegurados?" "reservas rellenas y aseguradas" "ok en marcha AVANTE" "si doctor" y se fueron a la aventura….

Era un lugar muy raro, parecía ser una ciudad en una montaña, había muchos pegasos ya que varias construcciones estaban hechas en las nubes… había unicornios si, pero no se veian por ningún lugar ponys terrestres… "doctor esto me da miedo, no hay ponys terrestres usted pasara por alto muy fácilmente" dijo ditzy "tienes razón, ese unicornio una sombrero, tengo un plan con plástico moldeable cubriremos mi sonicscrewdriver, y con el control a distancia a precion que pondré en mi muñeca a manera de adorno, podre accionarlo a que brille, y ocultaremos su falsa unión a mi cabeza con cabello y un sombrero" "brillante doctor yo le conseguiré uno" "usa estas joyas, o este oro, fijate bien que usan para pagar y usa el que mas normal se vea te esperare aquí en la tardis" "si doctor" y ditzy se fue.

Cuando llego se quedo en silencio mientras el se disfrazaba "ditzy que te pasa?" "doctor cree que soy fea?" "QUE? CLARO QUE NO ERES LA PEGASO O MEJOR DICHO LA PONY MAS BELLA DE TODOS LOS UNIVERSOS ABIDOS Y POR HABER" dijo el doctor casi quedándose sin aire, "es que muchos ponys alla fuera se me quedaban mirando raro, y no creo que yo hicierse algo raro, hasta miraba con los ojos no muy abriertos y cubriendo mi cara con mi pelo, pero el viento me lo volo, y cuando vieron mis ojos se me quedaban mirando aun mas… por que debe haber ponys asi de groseros aquí?" "no se preocupe mas mi margarita venga, pongase extra bella y vayamos a caminar" dijo el colocándose su sombrero, había decidido teñirse de crin azul con pelaje blanco colores comunes entre unicornios.

ditzy había decidido que si la hiban a ver raro por sus ojos que lo hicieran, se peino la crin y se puso unas margaritas naturales en la cola y su crin se peino de lado y dejo su copete larga de lado, de vez en cuando cubria a su ojo travieso pero ella se ponía el copete detrás de la oreja, cuando salieron y empezaron a pasear juntos, decidieron fingir que eran turistas de tierras lejanas y habían venido de paso… el docto fue testigo de que todos incluso los unicornios miraban a ditzy raro.

"espera aquí en la fuente ditzy ire por algo de comer" "si doctor" dijo sentándose en la orilla de la fuente, cuando ya no vio al doctor ditzy se quedo mirando el agua de la fuente, cuando agua le callo encima, "LO SIENTO LO SIENTO:::: tantoooo" dijo el pegaso que estaba empujando esa nube de lluvia, ditzy se sacubio la melena y las gotitas bolaban brillando con la luz que pasaba entre las nubes y su crin dorada brillaba al igual que las margaritas blancas en esta… "no se preocupe estoy bien, algo de agua nunca hizo daño a nadie" dijo ditzy, "usted es… usted es…" ditzy se puso roja de la pena, rayos el había visto sus ojos raros aquí viene… "es hermosísima, la mas hermosa pegaso que jamás hubiese visto" ditzy se quedo muda… y el doctor casi deja caer su bolsa de pan…

Entonces escucho que los aldeanos murmuraban que ella era muy hermosa su pelaje plateado era raro en esos lugares y crin dorada de esa bellesa era muy extraño… el doctor los observo, los pegasos eran de tonalidades, blancas, azules, negras, verdes, e incluso rosadas pero nada mas… y los unicornios, rosados, morados, blancos, azules, negros, y nada mas… no había mucha variedad…

"disculpe" dijo el doctor acercándose a ditzy "ditzy creo que debemos proseguir" "si doctor" dijo ditzy y revoloteo para colocarse a su lado y se fueron caminando lado a lado "descaro de ese sujeto al decirte esas cosas tan libremente" "me pareció lindo, no estoy acostumbrada"… entonces empezó a llover a cantaros y el disfraz del doctor se estaba desaciendo, depy lo cubrió con un ala mientras se escabullían por un callejón cuando chocaron con un extraño, "lo siento" el disfraz del doctor ya no existía "tu eres pony de tierra" dijo el extraño… ditzy y el doctor lo vieron "tu también" dijeron y se quedaron viéndose fijamente bajo la lluvia….

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/-*/-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: que pasara después que historia habrá y que será lo que derpy oculta? Tuntuntunnnnnnn esperen a leer el siguiente chapt


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

**Total, definitiva e irrevocablemente… 10**

"tu eres pony de tierra" dijo el extraño… ditzy y el doctor lo vieron "tu también" dijeron y se quedaron viéndose fijamente bajo la lluvia….

"si, es raro ver a alguno como nosotros por aquí debido a que no hay muchos lugares donde cultivar los ponys de tierra no vieron futuro en este reino, los unicornios vienen aquí para estudiar las estrellas, rocas, minerales y gemas, pero casi nadie de nosotros" dijo y entonces miro como el doctor abrasaba a ditzy "oh dios con razón hay tanto escándalo por aquí" dijo viéndonos "son pareja?" "si" dijeron los dos "es que no es muy común, apenas se esta dando entre unicornios y pegasos por que los pegasos no les gusta estar anclados en tierra y los unicornios con su magia pueden caminar por un tiempo por las nubes, pero nosotros no" "con el hechiso podrías" dijo el doctor "no se puede soy de tierra" "que tontería el hechiso no reconoce especie, de donde venimos funciona por 24 horas seas unicornio o pony de tierra" "si pero es un arte muy celosamente guardada" "y por que no consigues unas botas angel" "que son esas?" dijo intrigado entonces miro a su alrededor "será mejor salir de esta lluvia vengan los invito a mi casa" ellos aceptaron y se fueron con el…

al llegar a su casa vieron que era una casa de árbol "genial FANCI THAT" dijo el doctor "linda" dijo ditzy… entraron el les ofreció unas mantas y bajo el fuego comiendo un poco de estofado que ditzy se ofreció a cocinar se quedaron allí calentándose al fuego "señorita esto esta delicioso" "gracias tienes muchas hieras en el jardín y las use" el joven escupió la sopa del susto "SON VENENOSAS" grito alarmado "no lo son, son esperitus y esteparias y raíces de mandra, son muy ricas y saludables en especial la flor de seneira que tienes en tu patio trasero, la vi por la ventana… eso evitara que tengamos fiebre y que atrapemos un refriado" el se quedo mirando a derpy "conoces esas plantas derpy?" dijo el doctor "si mi papa solia ir a las rocayosas por algunas y las cultivábamos en la casa" "es imposible cultivarlas" dijo el pony terrestre "no lo es, es muy simple en realidad" "acaso mi margarita no es sorprendente?" dijo el doctor tallando su mejilla contra la de derpy… el pony se les quedo mirando…

"oh no nos hemos presentado, yo me llamo doctor, solo doctor" "y yo soy ditzy doo, pero mis amigos me dicen derpy" "yo soy lightningmist" el doctor lo miro, el era gris con plateado y ojos color gris azulado, "ese nombre me suena" dijo ditzy y entonces trago duro… ya sabia donde lo había oído… "es duro vivir aquí solo, oigan y planean quedarse?" "no, solo estamos de paso" dijo ditzy "es una lastima" "lightningmist?" "si?" "hay algún evento próximo?" "oh si la princesa melodía cumplirá 21 pronto y deberá anunciar consorte para ser coronada reina, pobre es huérfana, sus padre se fueron al cielo hace años, a veces viene a visitarme, pero ahora esta algo enferma, creo que es por que siempre sale a pasear cuando esta triste y ella controla el clima cuando esta triste el clima reacciona lloviendo" "caminatas bajo la lluvia son buenas para pescar un resfriado" dijo derpy, "normalmete no seria tangrave un resfriado pero con el frio y la humedad de aquí como remediarlo?" dijo el…

Ditzy brinco "CON FLORES DE SERENIA" dijo saltando del cojin "eso es brillante, si le damos un remedio con flor de serenia la princesa se sentirá mejor" "podemos inentarlo por que realmente me siento calientito por dentro con este delicioso estofado que nos hizo la señorita doo" "gracias" dijo riéndose ditzy "siento que la he visto antes, nos conociamos" "nop, no lo creo, venimos de muy muy muy lejos" dijo ditzy… el doctor la miro curioso, ditzy estaba nerviosa?... los celos estaban empesando a patearlo…

Al dia siguiente mientras el doctor hacia unas compras para la infusión, ditzy le enseño a lightningmist a como cultivar las plantas… los ponys se le quedaban mirando al doctor, claro era pony terrestre y era café como no verse distinto, entonces se sento en la fuente y se comio una ogasa de pan que traia consigo… mientras mist y derpy salieron a buscar al doctor, derpy lo extrañaba y empesaba a sentir que mist estaba dándole demasiados ojitos… entonces vio al doctor sentado comiéndose un pan "DOCTORRRRRR" salió disparada a abrasarlo "mi margarita" dijo el doctor abrasandola fuertemente… se dieron besitos eskimales… y entonces se dieron cuenta que todo mundo los miraba con las quijadas al piso…

"creo que deberían guardar eso para después" dijo mist con un tono de enojo guardado… oh el doctor sabia que era eso, eso era el sonido de los celos, "derpy mi margarita por que no vas y compras unos panecillos, tal vez aiga muffins" "si doctor" dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, "no deberían hacer eso" dijo mist "mira mist te dire una cosa" "si?" "derpy es mi novia y nos amamos, entendido?" mist suspiro "lo entiendo doctor yo también estuve enamorado pero ese amor no es sano para mi" "por que?" "por que me enamore de la princesa melodía y eso no puede ser" "por que no?" "por que ella es alicornio y yo un simple pony de tierra" "que tonterías, el amor no conoce especie, ademas según se los alicornios poseen de las tres sangres" "lo se pero aun asi ella es demasiado especial" "tonterías, no te lo guardes amigo, mañana que la veamos díselo, y si no te corresponde por lo menos quedaran como amigos" "eso sentiste con derpy?" "si, pero al final me di cuenta de que ella siempre me amo y que solo me hacia falta dar mi casco a torcer para decir te amo, y ella solo me dijo" "doctor tontito, yo siempre lo he amado" de detrás de ellos salió ditzy con unos muffins y se sento al lado del doctor y lo beso en los labios "ves lo que te digo mist el amor actua de distintas maneras" dijo abrasando a ditzy "el amor siempre encuentra su camino, solo debes pensar, pensar y pensar y el camino encontraras" dijo ditzy a manera de dicho…

"quien te dijo eso ditzy?" dijo el doctor "es un dicho que siempre ha estado en mi familia" dijo ditzy comiéndose de un bocado su muffin "te lo dije mi ditzy es especial" dijo el doctor evitando que ditzy le quitara el suyo "dame, dame, dame" "te lo cambio por un beso" "si" dijo y se dieron otro besito y ella le quito el muffin "mio" dijo y se lo comio feliz "si quieres te doy el mio ditzy pero me tienes que dar un beso" dijo mist a manera de broma y el doctor le pego en el hombro jugetonamente, "esta bien" y le beso la mejilla y le quito el muffin al perplejo mist "derpy tus besos son mios, mios mios" dijo abrasandola el doctor "jijiji doctor tontito" y los tres se fueron a casa de mist.

Al dia siguiente con la infusión lista se fueron al castillo, el doctor mostro su papel transmutador que tomo forma de papeles de medico oficial real canterlot ademas de botánico experto, se presentaron ante la princesa y esta al ver a mist se alegro muchísimo "lightningmist viniste, viniste a verme" dijo soyosando, eso les trajo recuerdos al doctor y a ditzy que se abrasaron, mist tomo la pata de la princesa, " princesa angelic rain melody, con ayuda de el doctor y su asistente ditzy doo, hemos logrado fabricar esta infusión de hierbas que le ayudaren a sanar…" dijo muy respetuosamente "mist, porque me hablas asi" "no se de que habla princesa" ella suspiro "solo dime que te quedaras conmigo hasta que sane" "es ese su deseo real?" "si, si eso necesitas para quedarte lo es" dijo ella algo molesta…

La primera noche paso y los tres se turnaban para mantenerse en guardia para la princesa… la princesa se empeso a recuperar y pudo ver como ditzy y el doctor eran muy dulces el uno con el otro "mist?" "si princesa?" "esos amigos suyos soy muy amigables entre ellos" "es por que son pareja" dijo simplemente, ella abrió los ojos y tomo la pata de lightningmist "por que no podemos ser asi tu y yo?" "sabes bien el por que" dijo el y salió del cuarto muy enojado "MIST ESPERA; NO ME DEJES MIST NO ME DEJES" y empeso a llover a cantaros con rayos y truenos y la princesa lloraba a mar de lagrimas "ditzy tu quedate con su majestad yo ire por lightning mist" "si doctor"….

Ditzy se arrimo a la princesa….

"princesa podría decirme que le sucede?" "dime pequeña cual es tu relación con el semental terrestre?" "bueno el es mi novio, es mi muffin de mantequilla, yo lo quiero mucho" "y no temes por el futuro?" "a que se refiere?" "a su vida juntos, deberas renunciar al cielo para vivir en la tierra" "que tiene de malo yo me crie en la tierra" "como es eso posible?" "mi mama era pegaso pero papa era pony de tierra" "oh mi dios y como fue eso?" "mama conoció a papa en una tormenta y se enamoraron y mama se fue a vivir con papa" "pero y las nubes, ella renuncio a las nubes" "mama no renuncio a nada, mi casa es mitad nube mitad casa de piedra y madera, papa tenia pantuflas de angel para caminar en las nubes asi que no era problema" ella la miro perpleja y ditzy tomo es pausa para observarla.

Pelaje blanco, ojos y crin dorada con destellos de estrellas, "que son esas pantuflas?" "mi tatara tatara tatara abuelo las invento hace siglos tanto que ya no se recuerda, pero yo se como hacerlas, se lo dire si promete pasar la receta solo en su familia, será como en la mia una receta familiar" "lo juro por mi honor" "tomas plumas de grifo pero solo las que estan en la base del ala, esas que tienen la suavidad del pelaje, luego plumas de ave fénix pero solo las de la cola, entonces plumas de pegaso, lagrimas de felicidad, mesclalas con colores de arcoíris, un pedasito de nube de tormenta y cocina la mescla con jugo de rais de mandra y petalos de serenia y hearths desire y mescla con pluma de alicornio y tada, se crearan unas plumas especiales con las que se podrán fabricar esas pantuflas que permitirán a cualquier especie no voladora caminar por las nubes" la princesa sonreía feliz aun que aun seguía llorando.

"eso seria tan fácil si el me diera la oportunidad" "se refiere a mist?, princesa usted quiere a mist verdad?" "si ditzy, yo lo amo, lo amo con toda la fuerza de mis huracanes y las tempestades, mi amor por el no tiene fin, pero seria egoísta de mi parte condenarlo a una vida solo mantenida por el amor el uno del otro, una vida sin frutos, mas que un amor mas grande cada dia y al final solo la soledad" "de que habla princesa?" "soy alicornio ditzy, soy eterna, el envejecerá y su vida terminara y yo me quedare sola con mis recuerdos" "y que pasa con hijos, tengan muchos, y muchos y muchos mas" "no se si podremos tener, los alicornios usualmente desposamos unicornios, con gran nivel de magia" "eso le importa mucho? El no tener hijos?" "ah mi no, pero que pasara con mi reino?" "bueno y por que no se da la oportunidad de ser feliz con el, usted lo ha dicho el es mortal y usted eterna, el algún dia morirá antes, mucho antes que usted, pero no vale mas haber tenido esos maravillosos años juntos y esos bellos recuerdos del verdadero amor, a no tener nada en lo absoluto, ademas si no consiben bebes, adopten, hay mucho pequeños pony aya afuera sin hogar soñando con tener un par de brasos amorosos que los abrasen en la noche" dijo ditzy sonriendo con una lagrima en los ojos…

La princesa sonrio y la abraso, "siento como si te conociera de hace años" "yo también, sea fuerte princesa el amor siempre encuentra su camino, solo debes pensar, pensar y pensar y el camino encontraras" "que bello dicho" "ha estado en mi familia por generaciones" dijo derpy feliz…

En otro lugar en otra parte el doctor corria detras de mist…

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/-*/-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: que pasara después que historia habrá y que será lo que derpy oculta? Tuntuntunnnnnnn esperen a leer el siguiente chapt


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

**Total, definitiva e irrevocablemente… 11**

Con lightningmist… en el patio del castillo…

"podrías parar por dios, estoy mojado hasta dentro de mis orejas" dijo el doctor sacudiéndose bajo un gran roble donde se sento con mist "como lo hace doctor?" "que cosa?" "no temer al futuro" "quien dice que no le temo, el temer es natural solo que yo supero ese tonto miedo, debes tener confianza en ti mismo amigo" mist lo miro "yo amo a melodía, pero no soy digno de ella y ademas, ademas al final solo terminare abandonándola y dejándola sola" dijo el llorando "a que te refieres?" "ella es alicornio y yo un simple pony de tierra, ella ser eterna y yo moriré muchos siglos antes que ella, y terminare dejándola sola y sin nada, por que nunca se ha visto a una alicornio casandose con un terrestre, a lo minimo se casan con unicornios con gran habilidad de magia y yo no valgo nada" dijo llorando amargamente.

El doctor miro al cielo… acaso su derpy tendría esos miedos… "asi que piensas abandonarla antes de sufrir verdad?" "no es por mi es por ella" "por que?" "yo la dejare sola y sin hijos, para que le hagan compañía cuando yo no este, estará sola y sin familia, sere un miserable si la condeno a esa vida de soledad, sola sin nada para recordarme mas que recuerdos, recuerdos que serán inútiles al final solo amargándola y terminara odiándome, odiándome por haberla herido asi" dijo llorando y volteo a ver al doctor que estaba llorando.

"doctor?" "te dire una cosa que no le he dicho a nadie mas que a derpy… y ono vengo de este mundo" "que?" "yo vengo de mas alla de las estrellas, mi mundo ya no existe y yo soy el ultimo de mi rasa" mist se le quedo mirando "viajo de mundo en mundo evitando que estos terminen como el mio y ayudando a quien lo necesite, mi cuerpo cambia transformándome en la especie dominante del lugar, aui me transforme en pony y asi conoci a ditzy, ella me encontró y cuido de mi para ayudarme a adaptarme, y desde que la vi ya no pude alejarme de ella, le pedi que se uniera a mi en mi búsqueda por la paz y acepto y henos aquí después de casi dos años juntos por fin me le declare, pero aun asi no he podido tener el valor y pienso irme para no volver, pero no me doy el valor de hacerlo" "PIENSA DEJAR A DITZY POR QUE?" "para que ella no sufra, yo soy eterno y si no podemos concebir? Temo condenarla a una vida vacia y sin que ella lograse nada, no deseo una vida asi para ella" "pero y ditzy? Por lo menos sabes que ella te ama, no crees que ella sabe en lo que se mete al estar a tu lado, no crees que ella ya pensó todo esto" el doctor lo miro fijo.

"no quiero que sufra" "sufrirá de todos modos y aunque mágicamente le borraras la memoria o ella tuviese amnesia el verdadero amor no se olvida, sentirá siempre algo calcomiendola por dentro, y esperara a alguien que nunca vendrá por ella" "yo no deseo dejarla, la amo" "y crees que ella no a ti, todo el camino rumbo al pueblo para encontrarlo no dejo de hablar de usted de cómo lo ama de cómo esta loca por usted de cómo lo adora" "y yo la amo con locura, estoy loco por ella, no me imagino mi vida sin ella, y si mi tiempo a su lado esta medido me dedicare por nuestro amor a adorarla cada segundo de este" dijo tomando una margarita del piso "mi adorada margarita como la amo, me amara acaso ella del a misma forma en que yo la adoro?" dijo besando la margarita.

"doctor tontito, claro que lo amo, lo adoro mas que a todos lo muffins del mundo" dijo ditzy saliendo disparada a abrasarlo… en el piso ambos sonriendo… el le hace cosquillitas en la nariz a ditzy que esta sobre el… ella se rie y se la come "mmm sabe a doctor" dijo feliz… el doctor se rio y sus orejas estaban rojas, mientras la pareja estaba melosa, mist se dio cuenta de que ya no llovia, pero aun estaba muy nublado, entonces la miro, allí estaba melodía mirándolo temblorosa, el se acerco y se quito su abrigo, "pequeña tontita, debiste ponerte algo aquí esta frio y aun estas recuperándote" dijo colocando su abrigo sobre ella, ella se le lanzo encima "tonto, tonto, eres un grandísimo tonto, que no ves que estoy loquita por ti y tu solo me ignoras buahhhh" dijo llorando mientras seguía abrasandolo… ella era técnicamente un poco mas grande que el… "bueno ya me rendi, me rendi a tus encantos hace tiempo y me canse de huir a mis sentimientos asi que me rendi" dijo el y ella se incorporo, el le acaricio la cabeza mientras ella tallaba sus ojos, "pequeña tontita, que no vez que también estoy loco por ti, asi que si nuestro tiempo juntos esta marcado por los dioses deseo pasar cada segundo de mi vida a tu lado" "y yo te adorare cada uno de ellos como si no hubiera un mañana" dijo ella abrasandolo y se besaron…

"lightningmist?" "si?" "te casas conmigo?" "hasta la pregunta ofende" dijo el, ella saco de entre su hala una cajita, se la dio y de ella saco una medalla dorada con una gema roja en el medio, el sonrio y de su bolsillo el saco una flor de cristal rosa, ambos se siguieron besando y las nupcias se celebraron al siguiente dia, el doctor fue el padrino y ditzy la dama de honor principal… "es una pena que no puedan quedarse" dijo melodía "los extrañaremos mis amigos, ustedes siempre serán bienvenidos porque son familia" dijo mist, "adiós mis amigos que el brillo del espacio los guie" "adiós y espero que tengan muchos muffinsitos, no pierdan la fe y un muffin comprado es igual de delicioso que uno casero" dijo ditzy y se despidieron…

"que crees que quizo decir?" dijo mist "que si no podemos tener hijos, existen en el mundo miles de pequeños ponys que sueñan con un par de brazos que les de un abraso antes de dormir" dijo melodía derramando una lagrima… "no es mala idea, pero por ahora prefiero disfrutar de nuestra vida de recién casados y después vendrá el muffin, hablando de eso, prueba estos muffins de arándano que nos hizo derpy son deliciosos" "riquísimos creo que me voy a obsesionar con los muffins" "yo también" dijo mist.

Ya en la tardis el doctor mientras organizaba los controles ditzy jugaba en el sillón… "oye ditzy?" dijo el doctor "si doctor?" "por que dijiste eso de los muffinsitos?, te referías a niños?" "si doctor ella estaba nerviosa por no darle hijos, asi que le dije que en el mundo hay muchos potrillos buscando que alguien les de un abraso y los cobije en la noche y les diga que todo estará bien" dijo ditzy sonriéndole dulcemente, "después de todo yo fui una" dijo mirando las fotos donde estaban los dos con su moddi… el doctor se sento con ella y la abraso "y yo también lo fui hasta que te encontré a ti" dijo el doctor y la abraso…

Entonces ella saco una cajota "que es eso derpy?" "para usted doctor" el lo abrió eran unos mocasines verdes de plumas con suela de acero "OH DERPY SON GENIALES Y COMBINAN CON MI CORBATA" "me alegro que te gusten…" dijo dormitándose a su lado "solo quiero que sea feliz doctor… siempre muy feliz" dijo bostezando, "para que siempre… me enseñe esa bella… sonrisa…" dijo y se durmió… "y yo lo que quiero hacer por toda la eternidad es contemplarte a mi lado, mi bella margarita" dijo el doctor acurrucándose a su lado… y mirando su alforja "mi dulce muffin" dijo y la abraso para descansar a su lado…

Al dia siguiente estaban los dos sentados en la sala de la tardis mientras el doctor limpiaba su sonicscrewdriver miro detenidamnete a derpy.. "derpy no tienes curiosidad?" "sobre que doctor?" "como crees que estén esos dos?" "oh yo no me preocuparía por esos dos" dijo derpy mientras seguía dándole la espalda jugueteando con algo entre sus patas, "pero derpy no te da curiosidad?" "nopi" "ni un poquitín preocupada?" "nopi" "no te carcomen los deseos y las ansias de saber lo que fue de ellos?" dijo el doctor pataleando sobre el sillón "nopi" "ni una minúscula celula de curiosidad?" "nopi" "derpy me estas ignorando" "sipi" "derpy por favor dime que estas haciendo que me estas ignorando" dijo mientras la abrasaba por la espalda y mordisqueaba enojado su oreja, derpy se rio y le paso frente a su cara una fotografía, el doctor la miro y la dejo ir para tomar la foto y mirarla mas detenidamente.

"ellos son?" "mi tatara tatara tatara abuelo y mi tatara tatara tatara abuela, los creadores de las botas angel un arte pasada de generación en generación solo entre familia" dijo ditzy sonriéndole al doctor, entonces ella beso su mejilla y dejo allí a un perplejo doctor mirando una foto de una sonriente pareja de un pony terrestre y una alicornio… rodeados por muchos pequeños ponys de todas las clases… "mi derpy tenia razón… muchos muffins ya sean caseros o comprados son siempre buenos" dijo mirando dos crias alicornio de entre los 10 pequeños potrillos….

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/-*/-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: si creían que aquí terminaba pues no solo uno mas y yaaaaaa es ten pendientes a AMOR DISCORDADAMENTE PINKEADO… mi nuevo fic…


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

**Total, definitiva e irrevocablemente… 12**

El doctor corria por todo ponyville… si por fin , por fin se había dado el valor… por fin se había dado el valor pedirle a ditzy doo hooves que se casara con el… fue con el moddi de ditzy a pedir su mano, y el viejo potro solo se rio y le dijo "ya era hora cabeza de alfalfa"… fue con las mane six y todas se volvieron locas… fue con celestia y en el castillo todos se volvieron locos… todos prometieron ayudarle… una cena romantica a la luz de las velas y una bella noche de luna llena y estrellas fugases… fue una locura todas las chicas ser reunieron el la biblioteca, junto con bombon, lira y carrotop… las mejores amigas de ditzy… todas aportaron ideas y el plan estaba listo.

El doctor traia un smocking y sus nuevos mocasines y su corbata verde, que Rarity trato de eliminar pero el doctor huyo antes de que lo hiciera… "QUITESELA ES UN CRIMEN DE MODA" le gritaba Rarity "JAMAS NI POR TODA LA MANTEQUILLA DE WISCONSIN" dijo corriendo como loco por el camino… habían transformado el kiosko del parque en un hermoso lugar para cenar… cuando ditzy llego a la casa solo vio unanota en la puerta que decía arreglate y ven al parque… subió a su cuarto y encontró un hermoso vestido rojo de ceda, cuando bajo había una carrosa tirada por pegasos alados que se quedaron con la quijada al piso al ver a derpy… tenia el cabello en una coleta de lado con una rosa roja de adorno, el vestido dejaba der perfectamente sus curvas y dios, sus herraduras rojas eran hermosas…

Al llegar al kiosco los guardias la escoltaron y en la caseta estaba el doctor… los guardias se fueron y el doctor y ditzy pasaron una hermosa noche cenando pasta y conversando… después bailaron un poco con una banda de Octavia y vinil… bailaron toda la noche… bajo la lluvia de estrella… fue una noche mágica… después el doctor la llevo a caminar por el campo, "a donde vamos doctor?" "no lo recuerdas este lugar?" ditzy miro a alrededor "oh por dios, es aquí donde nos conocimos por primera vez" dijo emocionadísima "así es, pero que lista es mi linda margarita" allí estaba una manta con una bandeja de red volver muffins "como en Hearts and hooves day" dijo ell besándolo en la mejilla.

Se sentaron a disfrutar de mutua compañía "doctor esta ha sido la noche mas romántica de mi vida" "dirías que es la mejor noche de tu vida?" dijo el doctor respirando el dulce aroma del cabello de ditzy "no" el doctor volteo a mirarla a la cara petrificado, ella le sonrió "mi mejor noche fue aquella noche cuando llegamos de nuestra primera aventura… cuando dormimos lado a lado en aquella mesa de ponche" él la miro dudoso "porque fue la primera vez que mi corazón latió tanto por alguien en mi vida y por que fue la primera ves que me llamo su margarita, nunca me sentí mas feliz en toda mi vida" dijo ella besando los labios del perplejo doctor… "lo amo doctor con todo mi corazón" dijo ella retirándose y una lagrima corrió por su mejilla y sonrio dulcemente…

"dios como amo tu sonrisa, por el gran chronos amo todo de ti, oh ditzy te amo con cada fibra de mi ser" dijo abrasandola y besándola con pasión "siente mis corazones ditzy ambos laten por ti, nunca ne mi vida ambos habían latido por ninguna razón asi…" dijo tomando su casco y colocándoselo en su pecho… ella sonrio y se volvieron a besar, "tu eres la dueña de ambos de mis corazones ditzy, oh my derpy alegre, mi margarita traviesa de divertido y dulce mirar" dijo entre besos… ditzy jugaba con su crin y sonreía sin cesar…

El doctor se separo y titubeante la miro "derpy yo… yo… yo….ugh… porque soy tan cobarde… diablos doctor es una simple frase… diablos como una simple frase tan corta… pero no menos significante… claro que para mi significa lo mas grande de mi vida… rayos la complejidad… derpy yo yo yo" entonces derpy le puso el casco en la boca "creo que esto le facilitara las cosas" dijo derpy sacando de su bolso una cajita azul… el doctor la observo… era la cajita que siempre había observado alrededor de la tardis, ella la abrió y saco de su interior una familiar medalla roja, solo que un poco mas moderna "derpy?" dijo el doctor totalmente en shock y empezando a derramar lagrimas…

DOCTORS POV

Dios oh dios oh dios… mis corazones hiban a estallar mi emoción no se podía contener pensé que hiba a sufrir un paro cardiaco en ambos de mis corazones y quedaría allí… en ese momento que quería tan desesperadamente que fuese eterno y real… oh por dios que no sea un sueño, dios y por eternia que no sea una ilusión de mi desesperadamente por tener esta felicidad…pero su vos, su dulce vos me trajo al mundo real y volo mi mente al infinito…

"doctor… se casaría conmigo?" dijo esa pequeña criatura frente a mi… mi mente estaba flotando en el limbo del espacio y tiempo y esas dulces palabras me trajeron de vuelta al mundo real… yo solo la mire y tomando el objeto que ella me ofrecia entre mis temblorosos cascos… la mire y solo pude hacer una cosa "si" dije solamente y trate torpemente de averiguar donde me colocaría ese emblema de mi amada en mi, "doctor tontito, permíteme" dijo y me coloco el prendedor en mi corbata "perfecto como siempre lo imagine que luciría" dijo derpy, oh my derpy, terminando su dulce frase con un beso en mi nariz y me desmorone… me lance encima de mi angel plateado de dorada melena y ojos miel y devore sus labios… entonces un grito lejano de "OH SIIII" nos devolvió a la realidad, ditzy volteo a ver que fue… y podíamos divisar a cierto grupo de ponys que trataban inútilmente de ocultarse detrás de unos muy bajos arbustos y unos no muy gruesos arboles….

"por dios no podrían ser mas obvias?" dije yo tallando con mi pata mi cara, ditzy me mira con un refunfuño, "mmnrhh mnrgg" dijo enfatizando el hecho de que aun me faltaba algo… saque mi tesoro que había guardado desde que lo vi en una joyería… recuerdo que pase hace mucho frente a una joyería y le mencione a ditzy que mirara las bonitas joyas, ella simplemente dijo "prefiero un muffin" y el joyero al oir se insulto y se dedico a crearlo… el mas bello prendedor de muffin… yo le ayude aportando bellas joyas en mis viajes y por fin se lo presentaba a mi angel…

DERPYS POV

Miro el sonrojo de muffin de banana y mantequilla y lo miro sacar lentamente ese paquetito que ha estado guardando en su bolsillo toda la noche… yo no soy tonta solo soy paciente y comprensiva, pero hasta yo tengo mi limite y me gusta sacarlo de balance de vez en cuando… asi podre hacerle bromistas por esto en el futuro… un futuro que viviere a su lado… lo veo y el me muestra lo que ha tenido allí escondico y cuando lo veo me dan ganas de comérmelo… es lo mas vello, el canastito es dorado con franjas blancas que con diamantes, el panque es de topasios amarillos ambar y en la cima un zafiro azul como si fuera un blueberry… como no me puedo comer ese muffin espero a que me lo coloque…. Donde me lo puede poner? En el vestido? No yo no uso vestido a menudo, entonces recuerdo mi mascada en la bolsa, saque mi mascada roja y me la ate en el cuello, el sonríe y me susurra "mi pequeña mariposa lista" y me lo coloca en el nudo… y como no me puedo comer mi muffin decido comérmelo a el a besos…..

BACK.

Los enamorados se quedan allí bajo en sol saliente y su vida juntos iniciaba…. "OH SI NENE AHORA A PLANEAR LA BODA" dijo la voz que podía reconocer como carrotop "SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" gritaron todas… "por que creo que me va a dar un dolor de cabeza?" dijo abrasando a derpy "doctor tontito, solo mírelo como otra aventura" dijo derpy sonriendo "la mejor aventura de mi vida" dijo el docto abrasandola fuertemente "de ambos entonces" dijo derpy besándole la mejilla…

UN SEMANA DESPUES:::::

Quien diría que tener a las mas grandes celebridades de equestria como amigos arreglarían una boda tan fantástica en una semana…

Todo fue como un sueño para el doctor, el smoking negro para la boda… acepto usar una corbata dorada, todo era negro blanco y dorado, esos eran los colores principales con detalles azules…

El doctor jamás olvidaría ese dia, su dulce deroy vestida en un vestido blanco con detalles dorados y su prendedor en el centro del vestido… pero quien no olvidaría ese momento tampoco seria derpy la sonrisa mas grande de felicidad máxima y su apuesto porte era todo lo que deroy había soñado… jamás había soñado con tener a semejante garañón a su lado pero celestia y eternia eran testigos que ella trabajaría duro….

La ceremonia se hizo en la alcaldía de ponyville, después de todo que mejor lugar para casarse que en la ciudad que los unió…

"queridos amigos estamos hoy reunidos para celebrar las nupcias entre dos de nuestros queridos amigos, dos amigos que han tocado el corazón de todos en mas de una ocacion, doctor acepta a la señorita ditzy doo hooves como legitima esposa?" "acepto" dijo el doctor tomando la mano de derpy y besándosela, ella solo se rio… dios como el amaba esa risita timida y traviesa a la ves, "y usted ditzy doo, acepta al doctor…. Doctor que te llamas?" dijo celestia susurrando al doctor, el doctor abrió los ojos que nombre seria apropiado "esta bien asi, si el no tiene un nombre yo puedo darle uno" dijo ditzy… entonces le susurro algo a celestia… "me parece bien, señorita derpy toma al doctor como esposo?" "si, acepto por todos los muffins de todos los universos" dijo ella algo que dejo con pokerface a todos menos al doctor… que se puso rojo asta las orejas… "PUEDE BESAR A LA NOVIA" y el doctor tomo a derpy y la tono haciendo en la carabana hacia atrás como en las novelas y la beso.

"les presento con orgullo y honor, por primera vez al señor y señora WHOVES" el doctor se quedo mirando perplejo a ditzy pero colorado de la imprecion y el bochorno… "por nuestra vida juntos mi amor" dijo derpy besándolo…

La recepción fue hermosa y la fiesta inolvidable, y al igual que su primera fiesta juntos, terminaron con el bol del ponche en la cabeza, derpy con un cohetin de confeti en la boca y el doctor con el cucharon como espada… el pastel fue en forma de la tardis con un enorme muffin encima y las figuritas de los novios de encima…

Ya en la tardis después de todo el agetreo, derpy y el doctor se miraron sobre el sillón tomando un respiro antes de irse a su luna de miel… "lista mi amor" "siempre lista para todo, hoy y por siempre" "FANCI THAT; esta bien lista para la aventura de nuestras vidas señora whoves" dijo el doctor levantándose y dirigiéndose al panel de control "lista para la aventura de nuestra vida juntos señor whoves" dijo ella caminando a su lado "entonces AVANTE" dijo tomandola del talle con su pata en la palanca "AVANTE" dijo ella tomando la palanca y sellando sus labios en un beso, jalan la palanca y la tardis se transporta a un lugar donde su destino los aguarda…..

"total, definitiva e irrevocablemente enamorado de ti" dijo el doctor en un eco distante… "y por siempre yo de ti" dijo un eco distante de derpy…

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/-*/-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: un epilogo quieren un epilogo tendrán next chapt el final…ahora si…eso espero…


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…

**Total, definitiva e irrevocablemente, eternamente enamorado de ti…**

_100 años después…._

_Equestria a evolucionado desde que el doctor whoves trajo el invento de la electricidad…_

_Trayendo consigo el bombillo…_

_Gracias a que los pegasos tenían control de las nubes de tormenta,_

_el mundo pony no fue afectado por la contaminación ambiental…_

_esto volvió a la familia whoves realmente importante y remunerada…_

_el doctor y ditzy vivieron una vida feliz…_

un semental se bajaba del tren en la estación de ponyville, "es bueno estar en casa" dijo, traia un sombrero fedora gris con una línea de vista verde, una chaqueta gris, mocasines verdes y en su cuello una hermosa corbata verde con un bello prendedor dorado con una gema roja… el pony de pelaje café y crin cocoa, se fue trotando rumbo al centro de ponyville, camino por la calle principal, saludadndo y siendo saludado por todos "buen dia doctor" "lindo verlo de vuelta doctor" "espero que tuviese un buen viaje doctor" el solo sonreía "es bueno estar en casa", paso a comprar un ramo de rosas rojas con margaritas brancas en rededor, "siempre recuerda comprar sus favoritas verdad doctor?" dijo una joven pony amarilla de cabello rojizo pero con una franja azul "gracias lila, eres tan buena jardinera como lo fue tu mama" dijo el trotando al final del camino…

al final del camino vio una caceta azul rodeada por un jardín con una barda blanca… "hogar dulce hogar" dijo el saltando la bardita "FANCI THAT AUN NO PIERDO EL TOQUE" dijo muy feliz "mi dulce muffin ya llegue" dijo el doctor pero nadie respondió, se quito la ropa a excepción de su corbata y después de recorrer amenamente su adorado hogar alias la tardis, no encontró a quien buscaba "mi margarita donde estas?" volvió a repetir y decidió salir de la tardis, camino por el jardín y a lo lejos en una colina cercana diviso una mecedora "mi margarita salió a tomar el sol" dijo el sintiéndose algo aliviado…

troto hasta alla y se sento en un cojin que estaba alado de la mecedora "hola mi muffin de mantequilla como te fue en manehattan?" dijo una vos algo alegre pero rasposa y cansada a la vez, "bien mi margarita, los negocios andan bien y los chicos te mandan saludos" "ho como los extraño, y eso que solo hace una semana que vinieron de visita" dijo la vos, el doctor recargo su cabeza en las piernas de la pony… y se pudo apreciar de quien se trataba.

Era una pony de color plateado claro, de crin dorado palido y ojos color ambar ahora cubiertos por una nube gris… "como te has sentido mi margarita?" "bien mi amor… muy tranquila, ven miramos el albun juntos" dijo ella "como ha cambiado todo verdad?" dijo el mirando las fotos, de sus viajes y de su familia "sparkler mi pequeña chispita, una gran maestra en el area de la magia" "ahora es la nueva ministra de asuntos de magia en canterlot, que orgullo" dijo el doctor "mira nuestra dinki" "mi pequeña lucesita, mirala ahora toda una catedrática, directora de la escuela de magia en newcolt" dijo el doctor, "mira todos nuestros hijos mi amor todos son exitosos muchachos gracias a que heredaron tu cerebro y tu ingenio" dijo derpy sonriendo, "pero heredaron tu sabiduría, tu energía y corazón y es por eso que han llegado a ser lo que son" dijo el doctor besándola levemente en los labios…

"doctor?" "si mi margarita" "me llevarías a nuestro lugar especial?" el doctor le sonrio y transportándola sobre su espalda la llevo a ese pequeño punto a las afueras de la ciudad.. aquella pequeña colina a lado de esa pequeña vereda… el lugar donde se vieron por primera ves… "sigue igual de verde y tranquilo" dijo ditzy, "asi es mi amor" dijo el doctor abrasando a su derpy "oh mi derpy este lugar me trae tantos recuerdos" "lo se" dijo derpy… "doctor?" "si derpy?" "fue feliz a mi lado todos estos años?" dijo derpy mirándolo fijo "claro que si mi amor cada día fui mas feliz que el anterior" dijo abrasándola, "bueno eso debió haber sido cuando yo era joven, ahora soy una momia de pony" "la momia mas sexy de toda la historia" y derpy le pego en la nuca "oh una chica agresiva, me gusta" dijo besándola en los labios.

"doctor quiero que sepa, que no me arrepiento de nada en nuestra vida, fui muy feliz con usted, fue mi mejor amigo, mi primer amor, mi novio, y el mejor esposo que una pony pudiese desear, sin decir que el mas lindo y coqueto…" dijo besando su mejilla ante el bochorno del doctor "derpy?" "lo amare siempre mi doctor… mi muffin de banana y mantequilla… siempre lo llevare conmigo en mi corazón" "Derpy me estas asustando" dijo el doctor entrando en pánico, derpy solo se recostó en el pasto "venga a recostarse conmigo doctor como aquel dia que nos prometimos estar juntos para siempre" dijo ella dejando salir una lagrima "derpy, por favor… no… no me dejes" dijo abrasándola y empezando a llorar…. Derpy abraso a su doctor y beso su frente mientras acariciaba su crin… aun después de todos esos años el no había cambiado ni un solo cabello…

"doctor tontito… yo jamás lo dejare solo… siempre estaré con usted… siempre" dijo derpy y su cuerpo empezó a brillar… "siempre estare con usted… mi adorado muffin de mantequilla, siempre con usted…" y derpy se volvió un polvo dorado que fue llevado por el viento… "DERPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYY" grito el doctor en desesperación…

En toda equestria se vivio un duelo enorme… equestria había perdido un angel….

Sin cuerpo que velar la familia coloco una estatua de un muffin con una banca de mármol en aquella colina… y sembradas alrededor sus margaritas… de todos los colores en especial blancas y amarillas…

El doctor después de la ceremonia en honor a derpy no volvió a salir de la tardis…

No quería saber de nada ni de nadie… un dia lo visitaron la familia real, celestia, luna, candase y twilight sparkle… trataron de razonar con el… pero ninguna de ellas pudo aminorar su dolor… entonces antes de irse twilight le dijo algo que lo dejo pensando… "no puedo creer que derpy ya no este… ella era una pony realmente especial, demasiado especial, me refiero a que incluso las chicas han recibido mas edad de vida, debido a lo especial que han sido para equestria, no puedo creer que derpy que ha visto aun mas mundo que yo, no este con nosotros, simplemente no me parEce justo" dijo y asi se fue dejando al doctor con ese pensamiento.

Era sierto, no era justo, por que, por que su derpy quien había vivido mas experiencia de vida y amistad que la misma twilight sparkle…

Entonces miro con enfado el prendedor que le dio derpy "por que me dejaste mi margarita, por que PÔRQUEEEE" dijo y lo arrojo al piso, "doc…tor…" se escucho leve y finamente una vos… una vos realmente muy familiar… y el doctor se quedo quieto…, tomo el prendedor y lo puso contra su oreja "derpy?" dijo y entonces la gema empezó a brillar levemente "doc..tor…" la tardis se prendió y abrió sus puertas… el doctor salió y allí estaba la estatua del muffin donde era el memorial de derpy…

El doctor camino hasta el monumento y sobre la banca estaba la mascada de su derpy adornada con su prendedor de muffin, el miro fijo el prendedor "derpy?^oh my derpy" dijo besando el prendedor… "oh my derpy, te prometí ser feliz., pero simplemente no puedo serlo sin ti a mi lado… y tu ya no estas" dijo llorando sobre las margaritas, "ya no estas… mi margarita…" dijo llorando amargamente… pero con una sonrisa falsa de ironía…

Entonces amenamente penso… ··si derpy estuviese aquí ya me hubiera regañado diciendo·· "como odio que haga eso… preferiría que no sonriera en lo absoluto a ver esa sonrisa falsa" abrió sus ojos de par en par y ambos de sus corazones se pararon… las flores frente a el empezaron a brillar y un polvo dorado salió de ellas y frente a el lentamente la mascada floto y una pony se formo sentándose frente a el "derpy?" dijo el pero ella no dijo nada y le dio un golpe con su casco en la cabeza "ouch" dijo el "doctor tontito, siempre le he dicho que no me gusta que tenga esa cara" dijo sacándole la lengua.

El doctor la miro y pregunto de nuevo "derpy eres tu?" "doctor tontito claro que soy yo… si no lo fuera quien más podría ser?" dijo sonriéndole, "DERPYYYYYYYYYYYY" dijo saltándole encima y empezó a besarla como loco… y eso no paro allí… "OH DOCTOR OHHHH" "ARRIBAAAAAA" se escucho gritar… y los timber wolf aullaron y las estrellas titilaron…

El doctor estaba abrasando a su más grande tesoro… "si esto es un sueño, por favor déjenme dormir eternamente" dijo el doctor "doctor tontito, si se durmiera siempre, no podría ver el sol salir, la luna brillar, los pájaros cantar, los niños reír y en especial comer un enorme muffin" dijo derpy besando su nariz, el doctor se soltó riendo "como adoro tu lógica tan exacta como inexacta, dios como te adoro" "y yo adoro su risa y su sonrisa y todo lo que es usted mi muffincito de banana y mantequilla" dijo besando su mejilla, "y yo te adore como eras antes y te adorare ahora" "a que se refiere doctor" dijo derpy parpadeando "pues no se si te diste cuenta pero derpy… eres una alicornio ahora" dijo el doctor y derpy se desmayo….

Cuando equestria se entero celebro a la nueva princesa de equestria "DITZY DOO LA PRINCESA DE LA ESPERANZA"….

Los años pasaron las estaciones cambiaron y en una lejana caseta azul en una enorme sala se encuentra la foto de unos recién casados, un pony café y una pony Pegaso gris…. Y a su lado una foto de unos recién casados de renovación de votos… una alicornio gris y rubia, junto a un unicornio de pelaje jengibre (naranja mesclado con blanco y amarillo mostaza) y crin roja…

Su regalo de renovación de aniversario de 200 años de matrimonio fue que derpy transmutara al doctor en ese pony que siempre quiso ser… "SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII GENGIBRE ES PERFECCION" dijo bailando como loco…. Su amor fue bendecido por muchos hijos mas y durante muchos milenios fueron felices….

"total, definitiva e irrevocablemente enamorado de ti" dijo el doctor en un eco distante… "y por siempre yo de ti" dijo un eco distante de derpy…

-*/-*/-*/-/-**/-*/*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/*/-*/-*/-/*-

Elenahedgehog: el fin… tal vez…


End file.
